Un demonio con rostro de Angel
by Rey Khon
Summary: Que oscuros secretos esconde el hermano menor de Draculaura? la mansion ahora es un sitio lugubre y tenebroso...acaso ella y su madre peligran ante la presencia del dulce Vlad?
1. Chapter 1

Un demonio con rostro de angel

Yo no se que es lo que realmente paso con mi familia, de ser una de las mas perfectas, pasamos a ser totalmente desconocidos unos con los otros, mi madre, la bella Integra, que dia con dia cuidaba de mi a cada momento, al volver al trabajo, le encargo el cuidado de mi hermanito pequeño a su nana y el parece preferir estar con ella a cada momento ya que no soporta mi presencia. Mi padre…bueno…de el, creo que saben de quien hablo, Al decidio formar una familia aparte y se olvido completamente de que yo existía, pase de ser, la princesa de papi a la persona que mas odia…

Y eso realmente me duele….

Antes, recuerdo que el solia ir a mi habitación, a arroparme, en donde yo platicaba sobre mis ídolos sin parar, y el solo sonreía al oir mis tonterías, mas desde que ese dios llego a nuestras vidas….note que poco a poco mi padre iba distanciándose mas de nosotros

Ya no era atento con mamá, Mucho menos caballeroso, pasaba horas al teléfono o mensajeando preguntándole a él en donde estaba o que hacia, los fines de semana preferia pasar el tiempo con su entonces "amigo" aun cuando estuviéramos nosotras presentes, en la hora de la comida era lo mismo, le llamaba y pasaba el rato platicando largas horas con el, sonriendo de una manera que jamas vi sonreírle a mi mami, y era peor cuando nos juntábamos, técnicamente se desaparecia de nuestro lado, ya que solia estar a lado de Poseidon, sin dejarlo un solo instante, cuando el salía con Maddie pensé que las cosas iban a mejorar para mis padres, mas no sucedió, al contrario, vi dolor en los ojos de mi papá al ver como su amigo besaba y abrazaba a su novia que preferia alejarse, aprovechaba esos momentos para estar con mi madre pero en cuanto lo hacia, la deidad solia atraerlo hacia el, parecía que no le gustaba compartir al conde con su propia esposa.

En cuanto perdió sus poderes y se fue, mi progenitor paso una etapa muy difícil, aun cuando mi madre estaba preñada, eso le importo menos que nada ya que el solo tenia mente para una sola cosa….su compañero se habia ido de su lado y lo que era peor,…sin despedirse de el, eso me animo un poco, la esperanza renacio en mi al querer tener de nuevo a mi familia, pensé que volveria a nosotros, ilusionado y feliz por el próximo bebe que naceria pero nada de eso ocurrio, al contrario, su tristeza aumentaba dia con dia y cuando volvio, creo que eso fue el principio del fin..

Ya que Poseidon regreso con algo que fue el acabose para la relación de mis padres.

El corazón del mar

y fue obsequiado a mi progenitor como símbolo de que era poseedor del amor de la deidad

Eran ya compañeros, la unión que el Rey habia creado en ellos, era cosa muy seria, yo estuve presente cuando el conde se deshizo de su sortija y se la coloco al padre de Deuce como en un matrimonio, que poco a poco se fue consolidando como tal, al hacer a un lado sin consideración a las dualidades que se veian con cierto asombro, ya que a partir de ese momento, se olvidaron tanto de Maddie como de mi madre….

Y despues llego ella…

Allysa

La manera en que mi padre sonreía al sentir la energía que moraba en su interior, le hacia despedir una dulzura que jamas vi que me dedicara, su niña se convirtió en su todo…

Aun cuando la semidiosa le dañara, eso a el no le importo ya que era la muestra viviente de que Poseidon le amaba tanto como el.

Habia dejado ya de arroparme por las noches, y cuando iba a su despacho a preguntarle porque no se pasaba por mi habitación, lo escuchaba hablándole a su hija

Cosas tan dulces como:

"eres mi mas grande tesoro, pequeña diosa, nunca tuve algo tan hermoso como tu, representas todo el amor que siento por papá"

Eh? Y yo que era? Un plato usado?

Que fue lo que represente yo para el?

Fui su primera hija!acaso no era tan hermosa como Allysa?

Y Vlady? Porque el jamas se expresaba asi de mi hermano? Incluso parecía tenerle asco ya que jamas lo cargaba y el pequeño no le gustaba estar con su progenitor

Recuerdo que volvia furiosa a mi cuarto y me dormia aun pensando y dando vueltas al asunto en mi cabecita.

En cuanto nacio, tanto Vlad como yo pasamos a segundo termino, fue la despedida como familia de nosotros, ya que jamas volvio a dormir en casa, se dedico en cuerpo y alma a su mocosita, nadie podia acercarse a la niña porque el parecía león con rabia, pobre de aquel que intentara quitarle la sonrisa a su "princesita" ya que la adoro desde el primer instante y jamas volvi a escuchar una palabra de cariño de su parte…

Al principio, trate de ajustarme, de convivir, mas era obvio que papá no me queria en la casa, me ignoraba monumentalmente y solo tenia a su cria junto a su cuerpo, adorándola y besándola a cada segundo, recordándole cuanto la amaba

No pude soportarlo, ya que ni mi hermano ni yo, conocimos ese amor de su parte

El divorcio de mis padres era inminente, mas deseaba que no ocurriera, pero sin embargo, una tarde, mi mamá me mostro los papeles, su separación era terminante, llore toda la noche ya que no queria que se divorciaran, mas lo peor fue, que a la semana siguiente, Poseidon anunciaba su boda con el conde

Ja! Ni siquiera dejaron que se secara la tinta y ya estaban con los planes de boda! Y para variar, con una nueva cria dentro.

Dean

Pffff, como lo detesto….

El no es ni la mitad de hermoso que Vlady!es odioso y creido, además de que la belleza de mi hermanito es mas inglesa que la de ese niñato sin gracia!

Mas…no deja de dolerme la manera en como veo desde lejos, a Poseidon jugando con sus hijos, mientras mi padre rie al verlos, sintiéndose orgulloso de sus niños, mientras que nosotros seguiremos en las sombras

Por suerte, mamá se encontró un gran hombre que la adora y que se, pronto la hara su esposa y asi le demostrara a mi papá que ella sigue siendo la gran dama de hierro que no le importo su traición, ya que por el, siempre estuvo dispuesta a compartirlo con su dualidad, mas el Dios, nunca tuvo eso en sus planes….

Clawd a sido como una gran bendición para mi ya que su amor ha hecho que todo esto sea menos doloroso de lo que realmente es, y mi gran sueño ha sido siempre el casarme con el, no aspiro a nada mas en la vida que ser su esposa,ya he empezado a tomar el tratamiento antihibrido, aunque realmente no lo deseo pero el mismo Clawd ha pedido que lo haga y no deseo que el se sienta decepcionado de su proxima esposa, asi que le obedezco ciegamente y aunque se mis hijos serán vampiros, pienso educarlos bajo las normas de la manada

Anteponiendo siempre a la familia

Y que nunca decepcionen a sus hijos

Exactamente como mi padre lo hizo

En fin, no quiero ya aburrirlos con mis quejas y penares, ustedes son los que juzgaran quien tiene o no la razón, pero aun asi, no dejo de sentirme solitaria, ya que extraño hablar con el y sobre todo, sentirme mimada por papá.

Pero ahora tiene a ese par de engendros que espero, lo hagan pagar con creces en el futuro.

Como si Dean vaya a ser mas guapo que Vlad!mi hermano es hermoso, aunque, por el trabajo de mamá, lo deja mucho tiempo con su nana y el prefiere estar con ella que conmigo, creo que mi hermanito me alucina ya que me encanta llenarlo de besos, de abrazos y consentirlo el doble ya que creo que le hace falta papá, y no deseo que crezca creyendo que fue un error como no deja de repetirle Al a cada momento en su carita.

Por eso lo amo demasiado, y no me cansare de besarlo aun cuando el no me quiera cerca

Como esta noche, que estamos los dos solos, y se ha desatado una terrible tormenta afuera

Pareciera que el cielo esta furioso ya que los truenos se oyen terrible, acaso Poseidon y Zeus estan enojados?

Ojala!

Seria genial ver a esos dos pelear y que se acaben uno con el otro.

Seras esta cerrando las ventanas mientras Vlady esta sentadito dibujado

-que haces preciosísimo?-le pregunto con ternura besándolo, aunque soy respondida con un fuerte manotazo- ay bebe! No hagas eso, me duele!

-quitate!-me reclama, mi hermano ya habla con claridad y eso que esta por cumplir los dos años, casi no balbuceo, es un pequeñito demasiado inteligente

-no lo moleste,señorita-sonrie la nana con dulzura-sabe que no le gusta que se le acerque

-no entiendo porque-replico yo- tu si lo abrazas y en ocasiones lo besas-

-lo hago solo una vez, muchas veces lo desespera

-y tu como sabes?-pregunto molesta- eres solo una sirvienta

Ella alza una ceja y sonríe de forma maliciosa

-si, asi es señorita, pero paso mucho tiempo con el joven Vlad y se lo que prefiere

-mmm, pues que bien-digo molesta tomando mis libros-ire arriba a esperar a Clawd

-no creo que venga con esta tormenta- me dice aun con su semblante afable

-tiene que venir ya que tenemos que empezar a planear nuestra boda, ire a arreglarme, avísame cuando llegue-

-de acuerdo-asiente ella

Tomo mis cosas y subo las escaleras, mas antes de llegar al ultimo, se me aparece ante mi, una figura oscura que me hace gritar ya que en ese instante, un rayo hace parpadear la luz-

-que pasa señorita?-pregunta la joven con mi hermano en brazos y mirándome mega asustada

Volteo de nuevo hacia el primer escalon y no hay nada ahí,¿habrá sido mi imaginación?

Vlad esta sonriendo con burla, mientras yo le miro extrañada, no me gusta que mire de esa forma, en ocasiones no parece un bebe, recojo mis libros y voy hacia mi habitación, abajo, tanto Seras como mi hermano, rien por lo sucedido.

Me encierro algo asustada,ultimamente la mansion se ha revestido de sonidos extraños por doquier, voces, pasos, inclusive murmullos que recuerdan que la hora se acerca

La hora de que?

Todo eso ocurre en los pasillos en la madrugada y yo no tengo el valor para levantarme y revisar, antes, con un solo grito, recurria a el, ahora, todo es distinto y prefiero encerrarme y cobijarme por mi misma a esperar a que llegue el amanecer, mas no por eso ignoro lo que ha sucedido en mi mansión

Antes, era lúgubre, si, pero habia risas por doquier, ahora, parece como si una sombra se hubiese posado en nuestra casa

Cuando deseo hablar de esto a mamá., ella siempre esta al teléfono atendiendo negocios de Inglaterra, le absorbe demasiado tiempo y casi no la veo, aunado a que la universidad se ha convertido en algo nada fácil para mi.

Este fin de semana, es el cumpleaños de mi hermano,yo espero que las cosas mejoren un poco ya que con mas niños en casa, bien puede llenarse un poco de alegría, aunque el mismo Vlady no le guste la compañía de los demás pequeños.

Solo espero que mi padre pueda venir a acompañarnos un rato sin sus hijos, seria fenomenal pensar que por unas horas, volviéramos a ser una hermosa familia feliz, como debimos ser siempre.

Con Al amando a Vlady, enamorado de mi madre y siendo yo, su hermosa princesa…

Si, las cosas han cambiado demasiado en mi hogar.

_**Hola a todos, muy buenas noches, como han estado?**_

_**Como van las vacaciones?**_

_**Yo espero que las estén disfrutando tanto como yo, ya ven! Le incluí una H a mi nombre ya que me asesore con un abogado y le parecio que era lo mas correcto XD nada de copiarme!**_

_**Lamento la tardanza en actualizar pero he estado descansado de tareas y la escuela etc, y no he tenido tiempo de actualizar solo de flojear :l**_

_**Además, estoy roleando en Tumblr, junto con AL y Pose y me estoy divirtiendo mucho, y espero que pronto Dave nos de la sorpresa como escritor ya que su role de Steve Rogers le esta dejando mucha populariad (ese es nuestro Al! Vivaaaaa!)**_

_**Aun no termina esta temporada, faltan 2 fics mas y entramos de lleno con MHNG pero poco a poco iremos conociendo a los nuevos integrantes de esta nueva etapa!llena de otros fandoms y que nos harán pasar ratos muy agradables y que espero, nos apoyen como siempre**_

_**Espero sus lindo comentarios**_

_**Les dejo un gran beso**_

_**Y saludos a Alex! Ya ves, si me acorde XDDD**_

_**Les dejo un gran beso y gracias por leerme**_

_**Rey Khon**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KHON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KHON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	2. Chapter 2

En casa de mi padre mientras tanto, las cosas son tan distintas, Allysa corre feliz alrededor de la sala con su hermanito persiguiéndola en la andadera, ambos rien felices de estar jugando mientras su madre los vigila con una sonrisa de amor en su rostro

-tengan cuidado, preciosos-les pide ya que el pequeño es muy audaz y no le importa pegar su andador con la pared, al contrario. Eso desata su risita contagiosa

-yin pego!-dice su hermana feliz

-si, ya vi que se pego con la pared, ten cuidado pollito

-dadadaaaaaaa!-grita el niño poniéndose a bailar, en eso un rayo estruendoso retumba en los cielos

-mami!-grita Allysa asustada hacia los brazos de su mamá y Dean hace lo mismo abriendo mas los ojos con susto

-aquí estoy, aquí estoy, nada va a pasarles, creo que tio Zeus esta de malas, o fue un mal dia para papá-

-paaaa!-repite el niño con convicción,la tormenta arrecia cuando ven al Dios llegar por la puerta de la cocina ya que es la via de acceso al estacionamiento de la casa-

-vaya diluvio!-dice sonriendo

-tu eres el culpable?-pregunta el vampiro

-esta vez no

-papiiiii!-grita la bebe pidiéndole los brazos y su hermano corre detrás de ella

-hola hermosos! Como se portaron?-

-men!

-asi me gusta! Sin quejas de mami-

-nuuuu-

-porque es la lluvia?-pregunto Al preocupado

-es un temporal amorcito, ya te dije que hay cosas que no controlo como la naturaleza, esta si quiere mañana nieva porque siempre ha sido muy caprichosa, yo tuve un dia genial, asi que no soy yo, a menos que Zeus tenga un mal dia y creeme, eso haría mas feliz el mio-sonrio travieso la deidad

-quizas sea eso, pero no me gustan los días asi

-cielo, eres vampiro, se supone que ustedes aman los días nublados

-yo no-sonrio mi padre-

-ahora veo el porque tu hija es vegetariana

-Allysa?

-Lala-le recordó su esposo

-ah…ella…no se porque sea asi, ideas de niñas sin quehacer-

-sabes, me di cuenta que no tarda en ser el cumpleaños de Vlady , es este sábado

-que …bien?-respondio dubitativo-la verdad no se como responder a eso, no me interesa realmente

-pense que habría fiesta

-Ine no me a dicho nada y dudo que yo desee ir a ver a ese monstruito, prefiero que llevemos a Dean a comprar zapatos que los necesita-

-otra vez? Pero si le compramos 3 pares!-dijo el dios alzando el piecito del bebe que sonreía como diciendo:

":3 me quede sin papos!"

ya que en efecto, estaban despegados en la punta-hijo, no voy a ganar para zapatos contigo!-

-esta aprendiendo a caminar y debemos comprarle de ese tipo de calzado ,realmente es un bebe demasiado hiperactivo-

-de acuerdo, entonces, nos olvidamos de fiestas y le compraremos zapatos a pollo-

-pollo!-repitio Allysa feliz-

En eso, el timbre de la casa sono, Jarvis fue hacia la puerta mientras ambos miraban extrañados quien los visitaba ya que con ese temporal, no era muy común recibir personas

-sera Deuce?-pregunto mi padre

-quizas, ese con tal de venir a comer gratis, es capaz de venirse en barco-

-no seas malo amor-

-ya lo conoces cariño!

Mas era mi madre la que venia con paso lento, habia vuelto a fumar y antes de acercarse, el conde le advirtió

-apaga esa cosa ahí!no te atrevas a fumar delante de mis bebes-

Mi mamá solo alzo los brazos como rindiéndose y Jarvis le pasaba un cenicero para apagar el tabaco

-mejor?

-bastante

-eh…antes de eso, bienvenida linda-dijo Poseidon con sarcasmo-en verdad nos da gusto verte-

-debatible-respondio Al groseramente-que quieres?-

-el sábado cumple tu hijo

-y?

-haremos una fiesta en casa, vengo a traerte la invitación-dijo ella mostrándosela

-bien, pero estaremos ocupados

-en serio?-pregunto Poseidon y fue callado con un pisotón de parte de mi progenitor-ay!ya capte!

-Al, no seas cretino…en verdad quiero que vayas-

-no me gusta llevar a mis bebes cerca de Vlad, tu hijo tiene mala vibra

-nuestro

-TUYO-recalco el vampiro

-cariño-le pidió el dios ya que los bebes veian extrañados el como su madre recibia con verdadero desagrado a su ex, Al tomo a su niña y a Dean en sus brazos y dijo-atiendela tu

Y se retiro con sus hijos de la sala,Poseidon solo sonreía algo nervioso de la situación

-no le gustan los días lluviosos-dijo con sarcasmo

-es muy necio

-algo asi

-espero verlos el sábado en casa-pidio mamá- por favor, haz que vaya un rato

-no te prometo mucho pero al menos, se que solo, puede ir a llevarle un obsequio al niño..-

-de acuerdo….gracias querido

-por nada-sonrio el dios besando la mejilla de la dama, ella hizo lo mismo y salio de la mansión, Pose fue a buscar a su familia que estaban en la cocina, los pequeños estaban en la merienda

-no vamos a ir-dijo terminantemente antes de que su esposo dijera algo

-pero cariño no sabes que…

-punto se acabo, fin de la discusión, no iremos Poseidon, contento?-

-cielo…

-no quiero verlo! Por favor, no me obligues a hacerlo, realmente no deseo estar cerca de ese niño, entiendeme, es …es…

-shhh..ok ok-le conforto la deidad abrazandolo y besándolo-todo esta bien ahora, de acuerdo? Tranquilo, si no deseas ir…no iras…

-no me obligaras?

-por supuesto que no…-sonrio Pose besándolo y acariciandolo- jamas haría algo como eso

-gracias…significa mucho para mi que me apoyes-

-como siempre lo hare…-

-entonces…saldremos con los bebes?

-por supuesto amor-le beso su marido ya que sabia que mi padre preferia a sus hijos que a nosotros-saldremos con este par de traviesos

Dean aplaudia feliz aun con su pan en la mano haciendo reir a su hermana.

En casa de Cleo mientras tanto, DJ estaba jugando con una pelota en la andadera,su padre le habia comprado una canasta de basket en donde el bebe gozaba de lanzar y aunque jamas encestaba, le gustaba estar con su papi que no fallaba una sola

-asi cariño-pedia el griego a su hijo- con fuerza, lanzalo

El bebe reia ya que por primera vez habia encestado

-eso es campeon!bien hecho-dijo Deuce sacando a su hijo de la andadera y festejando con el,su esposa venia revisando el correo

-tenemos una fiesta este sabado-decia mi amiga

-que bien! De quien?-pregunto su marido entusiasmado-sera en la Rad?

-nop

-entonces?

-es de Vlady-Cleo le mostro la elegantisima invitacion mas Deuce hizo una mueca

-odio a ese niño!

-Deucey

-el odia a mis hermanos!

-si cariño pero aun es un bebe, creo que si le demostramos que lo amamos el seria menos...malo en el futuro

-lo dudo, tiene mala vibra-

-amor…

-ay nena! No se…no me gusta ir y menos contigo esperando un nuevo bebe-

-no podemos decirle que no a Ine, siempre ha sido muy amable con nosotros y creo que debemos ir-

-de acuerdo, si no hay de otra

-llamare a Al para preguntarle si ellos iran

-de acuerdo y también recuerdales que tenemos que planear el bautizo de DJ y Dean, dijimos que lo festejaríamos juntos-

-por supuesto! Ambos se veran bellísimos-decia Cleo entusiasmada y besando la manecita de su hijo.

Mi cuñada Clawdeen mientras tanto, estaba con su flamante esposo, osea, mi primo Thad en el despacho de la casa de ambos, habían adquirido una hermosa residencia cerca de la de Cleo y Deuce, habían vuelto de su luna de miel y se habían vuelto bastante hogareños, Thady aun era el líder del clan de vampiros y siempre rendia cuentas al monarca en tierra santa.

-tenemos fiesta-anunciaba su esposa

-donde?

-en casa de Ine, este sábado, es el cumpleaños de Vlad-

Mi primo tomo la invitación

-es verdad…no parece una fiesta infantil

-demasiado elegante verdad?-concordó mi amiga

-si, no parece de niños

-Ine siempre a mantenido ese estatus de Ingleses en ellos-

-asi parece, bueno, pues iremos

-pense que era el bautizo de DJ.

-aun no nos dicen cuando

-lo se, pero Cleo ya me pidió que buscaramos ropones para su hijo

Thad sonrio, ellos iban a ser los padrinos del bebe de Deuce y su esposa

-no importa lo que cueste, tiene que verse precioso-

-ya lo se-sonrio mi cuñada- aun no se quienes son los padrinos de Dean-

-yo tampoco, parece que mi tio y Poseidon aun no escogen a nadie

-doble o nada a que es el Rey!

-no esta en LA., esta en Europa según se-

-Fere?

-dudo que mi tio acepte eso-sonrio Thad

-quizas MacCann

-no son tan apegados a el

-mmmm, Hades y Persefone?

-Pose y Al bautizaron a Kat y Stiles, no pueden bautizar a Dean

-que mal! Emm…Maddie?

-linda, dudo que ella quiera emparentar con ellos-rio mi primo

-lo se, mis padres no son, ya que sabes que el conde es medio especial con los lobos

-asi es

-bueno, quizás Jekyll y su esposa

-posiblemente o Viktor y Viveka, se llevan muy bien-

-no estaría mal

-apuesto por ellos-dijo el chico volviendo al trabajo

-bueno, sean quien sean, los padrinos de DJ serán mas sexies

-por supuesto!-acepto mi primo chocando palmas con Clawdeen- y mas la madrina

-absolutamente!-sonrio ella

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KHON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KHON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	3. Chapter 3

En la mansion de mi padre mientras tanto, el travieso Dean habia dejado la cocina,y caminaba por el corredor principal en su andadera, era un bebe muy hiperactivo, tanto papa como su esposo tenian que estarlo vigilando a cada momento o cometia alguna barbarie, mas ahora se habian distraido con unos papeles que Poseidon le enseñaba a su esposo y Allysa estaba sentada dibujando sin preocupaciones, tan acostumbrados estaban de que su primera niña habia sido tan tranquila, que no notaron que el travieso no estaba hasta que escucharon un terrible estruendo de objetos rotos

-Dean!-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y Al tecnicamente habia pegado tal salto desde donde estaba hacia el corredor en donde encontro al travieso bebe con una elegante carpeta en la mano,la habia jalado y toda la fina porcelana que estaba en la mesa del vestibulo habia caido

-pollito!-dijo papá cargandolo-estas bien tesoro?

-mira que desastre-secundo Poseidon asombrado-como pudo destrozar todo en un minuto?

-eso no importa-decia el conde revisando las manecitas del bebe-no tiene un solo rasguño y eso es lo que me interesa

Allysa comenzo a llorar al sentirse sola en la cocina

-ya voy pelona-decia su padre volviendo por la niña

-tesoro,no asustes a mama asi-le pedia Al al bebito que chupaba la carpeta-nunca te separes de mamita, siempre espera a que vaya contigo-

Dean le sonreia besando a su madre y abrazandolo, Allysa estaba ya con su papa

-yiiin!-

-yin esta bien-le consolaba el dios-miralo, ahi esta, rompió una finísima porcelana china pero que mas da!

-eso es lo de menos-decia mi padre trayendo al bebe con el- cuando vivía con Integra, solo se la pasaba quejándose de que Lala no tirara la porcelana, asi que por favor, no hagas lo mismo, eso no tiene tanto valor como nuestros hijos

Poseidon se acerco a besar la mejilla del vampiro

-tienes razón, fue estúpido decir eso, la casa es de ellos y pueden romper lo que quieran

-gracias-sonrio Al volviéndose a sentar-ahora si, que me estabas diciendo?

-ah si, este servicio de catering, da una excelente comida italiana, es un buffet de lujo y ellos se encargan de todo-

-suena genial

-lo usaron en la fiesta del director del tercer piso de mi edificio y en verdad quise comer de todo!-

-eso no es educado,cielito-

-lo se,pero realmente me gusto mucho, podemos contratarlo para el bautizo,creo que debemos bautizar ya a este par de demonios a ver si asi dejan de ser tan traviesos-

-Pollito ya viene asi de nacimiento- beso papá al enano- nada que ver con Allysa, mi pequeña diosa sigue siendo tan tranquila como una muñeca, no es asi hermosa?

La bebe le mando un beso a su madre aceptando el cumplido

-entonces, lo contrato?

-cuando los bautizamos?

-el próximo domingo seria genial, Jean Carlo propuso que podríamos traer una pila bautismal a la RAD y que un amigo suyo oficie la ceremonia-

-suena genial, hablemos con Cleo y Deuce

-amorcito, técnicamente yo voy a pagarlo todo, que ellos se encarguen de traer a su enano y listo-

-cielo-le regaño el príncipe

-ok, como digas, tomare su opinión también, es tan grata!

-deja tu sarcasmo, mi amor, que aun tenemos que decidir quienes serán los padrinos

-aaaah otra vez eso!-se quejo el Dios-

-es necesario…

-que lo escoja Dean!-

-el es un bebe

-pero puede elegir un papel-sonrio Poseidon travieso, tomo una hoja de sus documentos, agarro una crayola de su beba quien se quedo confundida porque su padre no usaba crayolas para trabajar, anoto 3 nombres de parejas, las envolvió, las puso en su mano y dijo-ok pollito, aquí tenemos a 3 parejas candidatas a ser tus padrinos, escogerás una!-

-amor…Dean se llevara ese papel a la boca-

-claro que no! Sera su decisión, el escogerá a su padrino y si alguna vez se queja, estaremos los 3 de testigos de que el lo eligio

-ok, de acuerdo, aunque no me parece lo mas lógico-

-la lógica jamas va conmigo-

-mira! Hasta que no hablas con sarcasmo-sonrio Al divertido,su esposo lo miro como diciendo -_- pffff y puso los 3 papeles delante de Dean, el bebe iba a tomar uno y mi papá lo evito

-espera espera! A quien apuntaste?

-1.- obviamente el rey y su esposa, 2.- Ram y Nefertari y 3.-Viktor y Viveka

-mmm, quitando a Ram, excelente decisión

-alguno mas que desee incluir el señor?

-no muy amable-respondio mofándose Al

Pose volvio a poner los papeles delante de Dean y el niño miraba curioso los 3 envoltorios, tomo uno despacio y ya iba a echárselo a la boca cuando su madre lo evito

-no, no!no son dulces, démosle esto a papá-

El niño comenzo a hacer berrinche porque le habían quitado su papel

-no yin! Papel no come!-le regaño su hermana

-habla seriamente con el, pelona-sonrio la deidad abriendo el que su hijo habia escogido-aquí dice…Viktor y Viveka, ay hijito!tenias que escoger a los mas equis!

-Poseidon!

-no son millonarios!

-eso no importa

-bueno, pero cuando a pelona le regalen un corvette y a pollo no, tu lidearas con el-

-mamá se lo va a comprar

-me encantaría grabarte, Al!porque se que cuando crezca le negaras ese auto-rio su esposo

-por supuesto que no, bien, ya esta decidido, ellos seran los padrinos, ahora, mañana podemos visitarles-

-si, de acuerdo, Dean los eligio y asi lo acordamos, ya ves que fácil fue tomar esta decisión amor?-le abrazo su marido

-nada ortodoxa pero sirvió-sonrio el conde besándolo mientras su bebe jugaba con los papelitos restantes

Mientras tanto yo, estaba en mi habitación esperando que mi novio llegara, pasaban ya de las 8 de la noche y realmente me parecía raro que no se apareciera, tome mi celular y lo llame, el me respondio como si nada

-hola chiquita!

-Clawd, en donde estas?

-en casa

-no vas a venir?

-esta lloviendo a mares, nena, mejor nos vemos mañana, además, Derek esta aquí!-dijo muy entusiasmado

-pense que estaba ya en L.A.

-su padre vino a arreglar algunos negocios a la ciudad y Clawdia vino con el, estamos jugando en mi habitación, verdad lindo?-decia el lobo dulzonamente besando a su sobrinito-se quedara el fin de semana!

-genial, podras traerlo a la fiesta de Vlady

-si, le pediré a Clawdia que me lo preste

-bien, ahora que ya resolvimos eso, ven por favor

-chiquita…no voy a ir

-pero Clawd!-dije furiosa- se supone que empezaremos a planear nuestra boda

Escuche como resoplaba algo molesto

-Lala, tienes técnicamente todo planeado, he visto tu libro de recortes, los arreglos, el vestido , mi traje, todo esta ya escogido por ti-

-pero quiero tu opinión-dije en un puchero

-lo que decidas esta bien por mi, pero recuerda que no debes excederte en los precios

-ya que dije que yo pagare todo

-ja..eso nunca

-pero Clawd!

-Lala, por favor, mañana hablamos de acuerdo? Buenas noches

Y me colgó bastante groseramente, solo se lo perdono porque estoy sumamente enamorada de el, mas a veces creo que debería ser un poquito mas amable conmigo

Me levante al escuchar la voz de mamá afuera, salgo corriendo al pasillo y ella va subiendo con Vlad en brazos

-como te portaste hoy?

-bien-dice simplemente mi hermanito

-en serio? no peleaste con Lala?

-nop

-ese es mi niño! Hola linda

-hola mami-saludo yo besándola en la mejilla-que bueno que llegaste temprano, la tormenta esta terrible

-lo se, pase a dejar varias invitaciones,incluso lleve la de tu padre

-aych, para que le dijiste-respondi sentándome en la escalera y colocando mis manitas en mi cara

-nena, es tu padre

-y?

-y de Vlad

-en serio? porque ambos se odian!

-no es fácil entender a Al, lo se pero es parte de nosotros nos guste o no

-no quiero!

-linda

-que venga pero sin ese par de mocosos odiosos!-dicte-no los quiero aquí

-son tus hermanos

-NO LO SON!

-Lala

-NO LO SON!-repeti mas fuerte y no quiero que vengan a la fiesta de mi hermano!

Sin mas, corri hacia mi habitación dramáticamente, eso se que jamas se me va a quitar, mamá miraba a mi hermano moviendo la cabeza con desapruebo, Seras se acerco a ella

-desea que hable con la señorita, ama?

-no…deja que se calme, ya se le pasara, por ahora, quiero pasar tiempo con este bello bebe-

Mamá besaba a Vlad que le sonreía con amor a su progenitora, ambos tenían una magnifica relación y me alegraba mucho de eso

Mientras tanto, Poseidon estaba en la sala mirando una película y bebiendo un escoces, papá estaba acostando a sus enanos y media hora despues, llegaba a lado de su esposo

-todo bien?

-si, ya es mas difícil dormir a Dean pero lo logre

-asi se hace amor, a la proxima yo lo duermo-

-cariño, contigo se pone a bailar y tu con el!-

-lo llevamos en la sangre, somos bailadores empedernidos-rio el dios ofreciéndole de su bebida, a lo que el conde negó

-no gracias

-porque no quieres?

-bueno…quizás…-decia nervioso

-amor, si no te haces la prueba no sabras si estas preñado o no

-prefiero no saberlo-resolvio el príncipe acostándose en su marido- me traumare si lo estoy nuevamente

-eres exagerado

-pero asi me amas

-indudablemente, ahora...ya pensaste en ir a la fiesta de Vlad?

-te dije que no iria

-ni a dejarle un regalo?

-no

-Al

-Poseidon!prometiste que…

-ok ok-lo tranquilizo el dios- lo se, no te presionare, pero nos guste o no, tenemos que llevarle un regalo, asi que, te propongo algo y no me hagas esa cara mientras te hablo ok?

El vampiro rodo los ojos escuchando

-compramos el regalo, iremos a la mansión, yo entro, le doy el obsequio y nos venimos a casa, de acuerdo?

-no tengo que ir yo?

-no

-ni mis hijos?

-nuestros, cielo, nuestros, utiliza ese pronombre de vez en cuando, amorcito-

-vale, nuestros hijos?

-no, no tienen que ir

-de acuerdo, trato hecho

-muy bien-sonrio Pose abrazandolo y atrayéndolo hacia el-ahora, deja de pensar en ello y veamos la película-

Al se relajo enseguida al no sentirse presionado al vernos, como ven, nuestro padre nos detesta…

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KHON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KHON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Baje a cenar pasada las 11 de la noche, la tormenta aun no aminoraba y yo solo deseaba algo de comer, mi orgullo no me dejo cenar con mi familia ya que no tenia humor de escuchar un nuevo sermón, asi que fui a la cocina por algo de leche y un pan, realmente tenia hambre pero solo me conformaba con eso, mi mansión es algo lúgubre de noche si me permiten decirlo, cuando estaba mi padre aquí, no le tenia tanto miedo como ahora, se antoja fría y algo tenebrosa al caer el sol, quizás es porque hace falta un hombre en casa

Jeremy se queda de vez en cuando, siempre viaja mucho y cuando esta, me siento un poco mejor, tiene ya dos semanas que se fue a Belgica pero prometio estar de regreso para el cumpleaños de Vlady, asi que, prefiero tener pensamientos bonitos que darle importancia a los miles de murmullos que se forman con el aire, camino despacio hacia el refrigerador,la luz de la cocina es muy tenue y al abrir el congelador, ilumina un poco mas la pieza, mi imaginación me hace una mala pasada ya que volteo detrás de mi y veo miles de formas difusas que se materializan en la pared, cierro los ojos y me repito a mi misma:

-no es nada…no es nada…

Mamá y yo hemos hablado ya de esto, las primeras veces que vi estas sombras, corri al cuarto de ella y entre cual rayo, nunca debi hacerlo ya que estaba con su pareja en un momento intimo y no me quedo mas que disculparme, enrojecer y salir corriendo a mi habitación, mas traumada de lo que habia visto que de las formas en si, mi madre había ido minutos despues a verme, y realmente recibi una reprimenda por haber entrado sin haber tocado antes, pero siempre lo hacia cuando estaba papá, y ahora que recuerdo, jamas vi a mis padres en un momento asi, creo que sus momentos románticos estaban reducidos a cero, creo que de ahí debi comenzar a sospechar algo

Mi mamá me explico que nuestra mente suele crearnos figuras ya que el miedo es el que nos controla, asi que, bajó conmigo en esa ocasión y me mostro lo que causaba las sombras, la licuadora, los trapos de la mesa, los cubre asientos, y mil cosas mas que en la penumbra, se asemejaban criaturas horribles

Yo estaba muy avergonzada y a partir de ese dia, deje de buscar a mi mamá en su habitación aun cuando Jeremy no estuviera, asi que como ya les dije antes, me encerraba en mi cuarto sin salir hasta que llegaba la luz bienhechora de un nuevo dia

Como esta noche, trato de que no me molesten los susurros aterradores y las sombras, asi que me apuro a tomar mi cargamento de comida y salir corriendo hacia mi cama, pero al momento de salir, al pasar por la barra, algo me toma por el tobillo, una mano fría como la muerte no me deja avanzar mas, grito de terror y suelto las viandas, trato de zafarme sin lograrlo ya que me afianza con mas fuerza, sigo gritando hasta que las luces de la cocina se encienden

-que pasa?-pregunta mi madre mirándome extrañada

-la mano!-digo casi en shock

-que mano?-repite ella llegando hasta mi

Miro hacia mi tobillo y nada me esta sosteniendo, el ser ha desaparecido por completo

-es que es que-

-Lala, calmate

-es que algo me agarro!-

-y que era?

-no lo se!una cosa, era alguien!

-nena, aquí no hay nada-

-pero…

-mira

Ella me invita a que vea debajo de la barra de la cocina y en efecto, no hay absolutamente nada

-que extraño-digo yo mirándola-te juro que algo me jalo

-creo que estas alucinando pequeña-me sonríe ella-eso te pasa por no bajar a cenar conmigo

-es que..

-es que el berrinche es mas fuerte que el hambre, creo que deberías de dejar de actuar como una niña Draculaura y comenzar a portarte como una adulta

Yo solo ruedo los ojos, ya va a empezar el sermón

-ya soy una adulta, estoy por casarme

-eso no significa nada

-claro que si!ya sere toda una mujer de hogar-

-puedes tener una mansión y mil hijos y ser una persona inmadura, el que tu cuerpo cambie no significa con ello llegara la madurez, hijita

-mamaaaa!-digo con fastidio

Ella me invita a sentarme y yo de mala gana la obedezco, me sirve otro vaso de leche y un pan

-Lala…has pensado bien en ese matrimonio que deseas?

-siiii-respondo con fastidio

-estas segura de lo que haras?

-completamente!

-piensas que Clawd es el indicado?

-lo es, lobito me ama y esta tan impaciente como yo de que sea su esposa

-hable con tu novio el otro dia

Creo que me atragante con la leche al oírla

-me comento que el deseaba terminar su carrera, comenzar a trabajar y esperar un tiempo necesario para casarse

-pero porque hablas con el?-explote

-hija

-Clawd esta seguro de casarse conmigo, también lo quiere!es obvio que a ti te dira otra cosa porque lo presionas mamá! Porque no me dejas tranquila? Queremos casarnos y ser felices

-Lala, la felicidad no depende de un hombre

-eso lo dices tu porque te lo quitaron!

Ouch

No debi decir eso verdad?

Mi madre solo baja la mirada con melancolía

-no me lo quitaron-me explica- yo preferí dejarlo ir para que fuera feliz con la persona que amaba-

-ergo, lo dejaste ir!-reclame-si no le hubieras dado los sellos a Poseidon, papá estuviera con nosotros-

-y deseando estar con el?no gracias

-tu eras su master, bien pudiste obligarlo a que lo dejara, Maddie amaba a Poseidon, y el a ella, el que se metio en esa relación fue Alucard, no debiste dejar que se lo quedara, debiste obligarlo a que estuviera con nosotros, con su familia, conmigo! Asi esa Allysa no hubiese nacido y yo seguiría siendo su princesa

Mi mamá me miro con esos ojos que toda madre ve a un hijo cuando esta mal, y eso me enferma….no necesito compasión

-Allysa hubiera venido a este mundo de cualquier manera, y si tu padre no hubiese vivido con su esposo, creeme querida, estaríamos peor, ya que el dejar a su niña por las noches, es algo que Al no hubiese soportado, el aun es mi amigo y jamas le haría pasar por una tristeza asi

-pero a mi si verdad?-replique-

-tu debes entender que el amor de pareja es complicado

-para mi no, Clawd me ama y yo a el, punto final-

-hija…

-punto final dije!-tome mi leche y mi panquecito y subi furiosa las escaleras, no sin notar que alguien me seguía con la mirada desde el antiguo reloj que esta debajo la escalera, trate de no voltear y corri los últimos tramos hacia mi habitación, el reloj dio las doce y comenzo a sonar tenebrosamente, yo cerre la puerta muy asustada

En casa de Poseidon, Allysa se levantaba sumamente agitada y lloraba con terror, sus padres estaban algo ocupados en sus actividades maritales, mas su madre dejo lo que estaba haciendo y colocándose la camisa de su pareja, salio corriendo hacia el cuarto de la niña

-es increíble lo rápido que se viste!-decia el Dios sorprendido de la velocidad de su marido

La niña lloraba con angustia, Al levantaba de su cuna a la pequeña

-que pasa hermosa? Tenia mucho que no llorabas asi-le preguntaba besándole para calmarla

La niña se pegaba a su piel para poder sentir la energía de su madre,el conde la arrullaba tratando de que volviera a dormir, mas aun estaba muy nerviosa, su padre llegaba a la habitación

-que sucede?

-no lo se, algo la asusto

Poseidon miro el reloj, eran las 12, la ultima campanada del reloj se dejo oir desde su oficina en la planta baja, Allysa volvio a llorar

-crees que la asusto eso?-pregunto el dios

-no lo creo, ese reloj esta aquí desde que ella era una recién nacida, jamas le habia puesto atención…podrias revisar a Dean?

-acabo de venir de alla, esta profundamente dormido-

-que raro…

-ire a revisar los alrededores-

-no, descuida, esta lloviendo aun y..

-amor, soy el Dios del Mar-sonrio Pose

-lo se pero…podrias quedarte aquí?-pregunto Al algo nervioso

-lo que digas-dijo sentándose en el silloncito de la bebe, la nena comenzaba de nuevo a cabecear-estare a tu lado hasta que pelona se vuelva a dormir

-gracias…

-para servirte!-

El conde miraba hacia la noche paseando a la niña por el cuarto, algo presentia,como si algo maligno se estuviera apoderando de la ciudad.

A la mañana siguiente, Thad llego a visitarnos, yo baje feliz de verle

-primito!-grite extasiada, el me sonrio con ternura y me abrazo

-como estas preciosa?

-super!y Clawdeen?

-fue con Cleo al mall,estan buscando ropones para DJ

-sin mi?-pregunte ofendida

-ah, es que…alla veran a Al-

-oh-respondi algo decepcionada, mis amigas preferían la presencia de mi padre a la mia-bueno!no importa, te tengo a ti, pasa guapo, que bueno que me visitas

-vine a preguntar algo a mi tia, es con respecto al clan,esta?

-si!esta en el despacho, ire a avisarle que la esperas, ahora vuelvo

-gracias

Thad se quedo un momento en la sala, tomo asiento mas de repente, una extraña energía lo hizo voltear de forma alarmante, era Vlady que estaba detrás del mueble principal y lo estaba mirando muy fijamente

-hola-le saludo con una extraña voz

Mi primo sintió un escalofrio de muerte al escucharlo, ese bebe tenia algo extraño

-hola pequeño…que haces?-le pregunto

El rubiecito solo esbozo una media sonrisa y salio corriendo hacia las habitaciones interiores, Thad le miro y casi juraría que habia desaparecido detrás del viejo reloj.

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KHON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KHON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	5. Chapter 5

En el mall mientras tanto, Cleo escogia hermosos ropones para su niño

-no crees que este es divino?

-parece un vestido-dijo Clawdeen sosteniendo a su futuro ahijado quien no perdia de vista a Dean y Allysa que estaban con su madre buscando también

-asi se bautizan a los bebes-replico mi amiga-Al! Dean llevara uno verdad?

El conde no se veia muy convencido

-no creo que Poseidon quiera

-aah vamos!

-dijo que no escogiera nada que hiciera ver a su hijo como niña

-eso es sexista-rio mi cuñada

-asi es el, no quiere un ropón para Dean, creo que nos inclinamos por algo mas relajado-

-como que?

-ni idea!

El pequeño enano solo se retorcia en la carreola deseando que lo cargaran, no solia quedarse tranquilo ni un minuto

-esta bien, esta bien-decia su madre sonriendo- te sacare de ahí y pondremos a tu hermanita mejor-

Dean aplaudia feliz de que lo liberaran y Allysa preferia ser paseada en la carreola, mas en cuanto cargo a pollo, este de un manotazo, habia tirado unas hermosas velas de bautizo que estaban en un mostrador

-no hijito!-le pedia el conde-no hagas eso, cielos pollito, tu en un segundo haces desastre!

Tanto Allysa como DJ reian divertidos de la travesura, Dean en lugar de acongojarse, se puso a bailar con el sonido de la tienda

-eh eh eh!-se animaba el solo bailando,Tanto Cleo como Clawdeen se reian de su ocurrencia

-ay es un amor este niño!-le besaba la egipcia-lo adoro!

-si pero es demasiado travieso-decia papá levantando lo que su hijo habia tirado, algunas dependientas llegaron corriendo a ayudarle-en cuanto crezca mas, tendremos que traer guardaespaldas para que no rompa algo!-

-ni modo querido mio! Tuviste suerte con Allysa, Dean salio al papá

-y alla viene-señalo Clawdeen,en efecto el dios del mar venia buscando a su familia por los escaparates de las tiendas, Al le hizo señas de que estaban en la tienda de bebes y el entro sonriendo

-paaaaaa!-gritaron al mismo tiempo, Dean, Allysa y hasta DJ

-te crecio la familia Leon!-sonrio Cleo

-solo dos son mios, el tercer enano no, hola amor

-tu hijo tiro esas velas, creo que rompió dos, tendras que pagarlas-sonrio el conde dandole al bebe

-hijito voy llegando y ya tengo quejas de ti?-se quejo el dios, Dean le palmeaba la cara como diciendo: yaaaa!ni aguantas nada!

-pero de la bebe no-dijo Al cargándola-es la niña mejor portada del mundo

-sin dudarlo-dijo Pose besando a su esposo y nena

-que te parece este ropón?-pregunto Cleo emocionada-crees que DJ se vea bonito?

-esta del asco-respondio el dios demasiado sincero-ya que Deuce esta trabajando, yo vengo en su representación y no dejare que le pongas eso a mi nieto, se vera muy marica

-oye!-se quejaron las chicas

-olvidenlo, amor, ya escogiste algo?-le pregunto a su marido

-no sin ti, baby

-bien, señoritas-llamo a las vendedoras-quiero algo para bautizar a este par de bodoques, algo masculino, nada de vestidos tipo niño dios de barrio

-eres un grosero-se quejo su nuera

-como digas, no los usaran, asi que, que pueden ofrecer?

Las damas trajeron al momento,conjuntos blancos de pantalón, short y camisas a juego, que de seguro los iban a hacer ver encantadores, Pose sonrio al ver una pequeña gorrita blanca, se la coloco a su hijo y dijo:

-esto es de pollo!

-se ve hermoso-acepto su marido

-eso es lo que quiero, que luzca precioso!

La vendedora le mostro un jumper blanco completo tipo bermudita, a los cuales, sus padres aceptaron de inmediato, DJ también le habían escogido un trajecito blanco pero era mas como ropón, tenia gorrito pero de bebe, el pequeño faraón no se veia muy contento cuando su madre se lo puso

-te ves divino mi amor!-decia Cleo feliz

Claro que el bebe no se lo creía!

Dean parecía burlarse de su sobrino ya que se reia al verlo, el hijo de Deuce se quito el gorro enojado, y comenzo a llorar

-no no, sin dramas-le dijo su madre-llevaremos este aunque no te guste

El bebe grito mas fuerte

-igual de dramático que tu mamá. Hijito-rio Clawdeen pasándole a su amiga a su niño

Poseidon pago el ajuar de su hijo mientras el bebe jalaba cuantas cosas habia a su alcance

-y por favor, cobreme lo que este niño rompa-decia el dios cargando de otra manera al bebe que estaba de lo mas travieso e inquieto

Para Allysa habia escogido también un vestido blanco con florecitas de colores, mi padre era el que se encargaba de arreglarla y tenia extremo buen gusto para hacer ver a su niña como una muñeca viviente, siempre le felicitaban en las tiendas por su belleza

-lo se-sonreia orgulloso besando a la mocosita- tengo a la beba mas hermosa de todo el mundo-

-da daaaa!-se quejaba Dean manoteando como diciendo: yo también soy hermoso!-

-tu también eres precioso, pollito-le acariciaba su madre feliz

Como ven, mi padre solo tiene ojos para esos dos, técnicamente Vlad y yo somos como experimentos que salieron mal en su vida.

En fin…

De vuelta en casa, Thad estaba con mi madre mostrándole algunos documentos de la comunidad, yo estaba mensajeando con Clawd preguntándole a que horas iria a mi casa, seguía sin darme una respuesta concreta, decía que Derek estaba en su casa y queria disfrutarlo

-a buena hora llego ese niño!-reclame aventando mi iphone

Tanto mamá como mi primo me miraron extrañados

-ejem..jiji…olvídenlo…que pasa?

-eso preguntamos nosotros-dijo mi madre mirándome

-es…Clawd…no vendrá a verme porque esta cuidando a su sobrino

-que bien, Derek es un encanto de niño-sonrio Thad

-pfff ya se, mi lobito lo adora

-es obvio, es su orgullo

-solo espero que sea asi con nuestros hijos-dije cruzándome de brazos

-ya lo averiguaras en el futuro-respondio mamá

-es solo que se supone que íbamos a planear nuestra boda ya

-tan pronto?-pregunto Thad

-holaaaaaa-dije molesta-que hay de ti?

-nosotros la planeamos desde un año atrás

-aych, como sea, ya queremos casarnos, nos uurge hacerlo ya

-porque la prisa?

-porque nos amamos mucho!-dije feliz enamorada- cada que lo miro, solo pienso en lo dulce que es! Tan guapo, tan perfecto tan…

-quiere casarse con el para molestar a Alucard-respondio sincera mi madre

-mamá!

-acaso lo vas a negar?

-claro que si!

-Lala, creo que deberías pensar mejor en contraer matrimonio solo para hacer enojar a mi tio…

-ese no es el motivo Thad, nos amamos y queremos casarnos ya-

-si pero..

-pero nada!y no empiecen que por eso me encierro en mi habitación-resolvi volviéndome a sentar

Tanto mi primo como mi madre se miraron y movieron la cabeza con desapruebo, yo comencé a jugar plants vs zombies en mi teléfono y vi como Vlady corria hacia el corredor lejano de la mansión

-precioso-dije yo levantándome y yendo por el

-y Clawdeen?-pregunto mamá continuando platicando con Thad sin ponerme atención que me habia ido de la sala

-esta con Cleo, seremos padrinos de DJ y estan comprando el ropón,el bautizo de el y Dean sera el próximo domingo

-vaya…que bien

-de seguro mi tio te traerá la invitación

-lo dudo, el no vino al bautizo de Vlady

-ya conoces como es

-lo se Thady, ya me acostumbre a sus desplantes, solo me gustaría que no tratara a mis hijos como si se avergonzara de ellos,fuimos su familia-

-si…asi es, pero el ahora tiene otras prioridades…es madre de dos niños

-y no por eso debe olvidar a los mios

Mi primo ya no sabia ni que decir asi que solo sonrio sin defender a nadie, los queria a ambos de la misma forma aunque realmente la balanza se inclinaba siempre hacia mi padre

Yo segui a Vlad hacia los sotanos, odiaba ese sitio, era húmedo, frio y habia cosas algo tenebrosas ahí , como los antiguos escudos de Hellsing, armaduras y miles de cosas mas que me atemorizaban

-Vlady?-le llame

No escuche respuesta,habia varias puertas a los lados del escabroso pasillo principal, de seguro este tremendo se habia escondido en alguna de las puertas

-bebito!-dije de nuevo-no es gracioso, sabes que a Lalis le molesta la oscuridad

Solo el silencio me respondio

-Vlad!-grite-en donde estas? Sal de ahí ahora-mande ya molesta. Comencé a caminar con decisión abriendo las puertas, algunas estaban atoradas por los años, mi mansión era bastante antigua, seguía caminando internándome en el pasillo y con el corazón a mil por hora

-Vlady!bebito malo, sal de ahí ahora o de castigo te dare mil besitos!

Un extraño gruñido me respondio

Me pare en seco

Todo mi cuerpo temblo, al fondo del pasillo, en donde mas reinaba la oscuridad, dos ojos rojos y brillantes, me miraban amenazantemente, parecía un enorme perro negro, yo grite de terror y comencé a escapar de el, la bestia parecía seguirme, sentía su aliento en mi nuca, corria como alma que lleva el diablo, las puertas se azotaban a mi paso sin que nadie las tomara, todo aquello parecía una loca historia de terror, mis pies parecían no responderme, la bienhechora luz estaba cada vez mas distante, cuando de pronto, alguien me abrazo

-Lala!hija!

era mamá

Yo aun gritaba como histérica

-calmate!calmate por favor-me pedia sacudiéndome

-el perro!un perro me esta persiguiendo!

-un perro?-pregunto Thad encendiendo la luz del pasillo, al hacerlo, mi hermano venia corriendo muerto de risa, como si hubiese estado jugando con el,mi madre y mi primo se miraban uno al otro, yo aun no podia creerlo!

Acaso el perro habia desaparecido y Vlady no lo vio?

Mi hermanito llego hasta donde estábamos y dijo con tierna vocecita

-Lali..te quiero

Mamá me solto y cargo al bebe, yo no sabia ni como reaccionar, ella beso a su pequeño y dijo

-vayamos arriba ahora mismo…y Draculaura, es la ultima vez que bajas a este sitio

-pero mamá! Vlad entro aquí y yo…

-suficiente-dijo con fría voz-no quiero verlos a ambos en este sitio, jamas! mañana mismo lo clausurare, vayamos arriba-

No podia creerlo!aparte del mega susto que me habían dado, mi madre me regañaba! Asi o mas patética mi vida?

_**hola!vengo de rápido a responder preguntas con mucho gusto:**_

_**Al nunca amo a Ine? No realmente, el solo deseaba vivir libremente y ser el esposo de su master era su única opción**_

_**En que consiste la unión de compañeros en el mundo vampiro? El Rey los debe unir? Tienen que ser pareja? O pueden tener familia?**_

_**Significa una unión de pelea, de cuidarse las espaldas, no a todos los une el Rey, solo a los mas especiales y a los que son pareja, no es necesario serlo, Mac y Greg lo son y el italiano esta casado, Daniel y Brian lo son y tampoco estan juntos**_

_**Son los mismos sellos de amo y sirviente que integra transfirió a Poseidon? Los que coloco VanHellsing o son los que el Rey cuando Ine y Al se casaron?**_

_**-creo que estas confundida, Al y ella JAMAS los unio el Rey, nunca! Cuando el estaba con ella, no pertenecia a la comunidad del soberano ni a los perros, ya que no le interesaba cuidar de su familia realmente, se unio cuando comenzo a salir con Poseidon, y si, los sellos son lo que Van hellsing coloco en Integra, esos los cedió al nuevo master que es el dios del mar,de hecho,Los padres de Lala, solo se casaron por la via legal, nunca los unio un sacerdote, ni una iglesia, ni el Rey, solo le interesaba la parte monetaria al vampiro, convertirse en el amo y señor de la organización Hellsing, Al se olvido completamente de la familia que habia procreado con Ine a partir de que se enamoro de su nuevo marido, de hecho, el lo dijo., yo jamas la ame realmente, solo queria ser libre.**_

_**Espero que te haya servido la explicación, mando besos bye**_

_**Rey Khon**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KHON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KHON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Al dia siguiente, Al estaba en casa con sus hijos, le estaba dando pastel en la sala, tenia sentado en el piso a sus dos bodoques y estaba con ellos con Dean en sus piernas y Allysa a su lado

¿Cuando el gran Al Tepes iba a estar en el piso? al menos cuando yo era una bebe, jamas quiso ensuciarse los trajes que usaba, mas ahora, era todo un "amo de casa" Poseidon lo mantenía y el solo se dedicaba a su par de enanos

-quieres mas?-le preguntaba a Dean besándolo

El bebe estaba muy contento saboreando el betún, el conde le dio un pedazo mas a su niña la cual tenia su babero muy coqueto sin ensuciarse, era toda una damita, su vaso entrenador tenia leche y su hermano estaba a punto de quitárselo

.-mami!yiiin!-le acuso con el dedito

-dejale el vaso a la nena, aca tienes tu biberón de Iron Man

El bebe bebia de buena gana acostado ya como tortuguita en las piernas de su madre

-sabian que los adoro muchísimo?-sonreia feliz el conde

En eso, el timbre de la puerta sono, el mayordomo fue a abrir y mi madre entro como de rayo

-tenemos que hablar

-es muy necesario?

-es de vida o muerte

-no esta mi marido-respondio el vampiro

-y que acaso no tomas decisiones sin el?

-nop

-desde cuando?

-desde que se convirtió en mi master

-tu tomabas decisiones sin mi, y yo lo fui antes

-si, pero a ti no te amaba en lo absoluto-sonrio con malicia poniendo a Dean en su corral, el cual replico enseguida-shhh, ahora viene mami por ti, debo atender a esta fea señora

-Alucard-reclamo

El conde la miro con fastidio

-que demonios quieres?

-algunas cosas de Hellsing estan aun en los sotanos de la casa, por ejemplo algunas armaduras…tu ataúd

-tiralo

-pense que lo querias

-traer eso aquí?-pregunto con desden-no queda con la decoración

-algo esta sucediendo en mi casa y presiento que es eso..mis hijos estan en peligro

-y eso se supone que me debe de preocupar?-dijo con sorna el príncipe

-son tus hijos…

Mi padre suspiro furioso

-Ine…por favor…deja de mencionar eso o te juro que no habrá hijos para que lo hagas

-me estas amenazando?

-es que como fastidias!-alzo la voz-mira, no voy a traer nada que me recuerde a tu jodida organización, ese tiempo se acabo para mi, tira mi ataúd, ya no lo necesito, tengo un nuevo amo y las cosas cambiaron, lo que suceda con tu casa y con tus chiquillos no es mi problema!

-entonces trae esa maldición a tu propia casa!-le grito mamá

-para que mis hijos la sufran? Nunca!prefiero mil veces que los tuyos se mueran!

-insolente!

Tanto Dean como Allysa lloraron al mismo tiempo asustados por los gritos, Al tomo su pistola y le apunto fríamente a la cabeza a mi madre

-sal ahora mismo de mi casa y …si vuelves a asustar a mis bebes…no respondo…

Ella solo dio media vuelta saliendo y dando un portazo, el conde guardo su arma, y alzo a sus hijos

-ya hermosos, no lloren mas, esa loca no volverá a venir a molestarlos nunca mas…lo prometo…no lloren, mamá siempre los va a proteger de quien sea

Ambos se pegaban a el mimosos dejando de llorar, nunca habían oído a su madre gritar de esa manera

Mientras tanto en casa, los trabajadores empezaron a cerrar la puerta de comunicación del sotano, yo los veia sentada en las escaleras…habia vuelto ya de la Universidad y supervisaba los trabajos de mantenimiento cuando en eso Jeremy llegaba a casa

-al fin!-dije feliz corriendo hacia el, Jeremy me abrazo besándome

-como estas preciosa?

-ya mejor desde que estas en casa! Como te fue?

-muy bien, y tu madre y hermano?

-mamá trabajando y Vlady durmiendo la siesta

Jeremy miraba con desapruebo lo que estaba sucediendo

-que hacen?

-van a clausurar el sotano

-porque?

-mami piensa que es peligroso

-y lo es?

-el ataúd de mi padre esta ahí y creo que esta llenando de mala vibra la mansión

-porque dices eso?

Le conte con lujo de detalles lo que me habia ocurrido la tarde anterior

-quizas fue tu imaginación-sonrio el

-ah ah, si lo vi claramente

-la mente puede jugarnos malas pasadas-me sonrio el

-no esta vez, se lo que vi y se lo que oi, ese perro era horrible!enorme y además tenia toda la intención de matarme, no, no, esa cosa no se puede volver a aparecer en mi casa, mi bebito esta aquí y no debe correr riesgos-dije decidida subiendo a mi habitación

El novio de mamá se quedo muy pensativo,camino hacia el cuarto de Vlady ya que Seras le hacia señas de que se acercara, entro en la misma y arrodillándose ante la cuna dijo:

-señor…

-estoy furioso!-repondio el bebe con una voz nada humana

-lo se mi señor…cerraran el sotano

-esa estúpida de Draculaura, siempre de metiche, ahora sellaran el sitio y no podremos usar el ataúd de Alucard para poder aprender a controlar mi poder!-

-creo que debemos evitarlo-respondio el sirviente

-como?

-asesinando a su hermana

-como si esa imbécil sirviera para algo!no hace mas que lloriquear y ser patética, maldita sea el dia en que nacio-

-mi señor, su propio padre no sabe que usted tiene sus poderes, quizás ella…

-ella no heredo nada de el, la muy idiota le tenia pavor al grandioso poder del primer vampiro, el mio esta nulamente limitado, no es nada a comparación del que maneja, solo tengo un 13% de el, ya que me negó completamente como hijo, Allysa es la que tiene el poder de su madre-

-entonces obliguemosla a que le ceda su poder-

-raramente puedo acercarme a esa perra-dijo Vlad furico- Alucard la esconde de mi

-y Dean?

-ese heredo mas los poderes de su padre, es un semidios, Allysa es la heredera de Alucard en cuerpo y alma, en cuanto crezca, los pocos poderes que domino se iran apagando y no puedo permitirlo-

-que desea que haga? Soy su fiel esclavo-dijo Jeremy casi con la cara en el suelo

-necesito que convenzas a Poseidon de que traiga a sus hijos a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, si ambos vienen, podemos obligar a su niña a que me ceda sus poderes por salvar a su hermano menor-

-y Lala?

-que hay de ella?

-por su culpa, cerraran el sotano, el ataúd de Alucard esta ahí…

-la muy estúpida por seguirme quise darle un escarmiento y me transforme en perro, pero Integra llego a salvarla,sere muy feliz cuando me libre al fin de ambas

-usted es el gran señor de la Talamasca,su poder es infinito-le halago el hombre

-no digas sandeces…no serán nada si Alucard sigue quitando parte de ellos cada dia….necesito encontrar una solución, para no ser deseheredado totalmente-

Jeremy se veia bastante consternado, sabia que su señor tenia un muy mal carácter cuando se enojaba!

En casa de mi padre, El estaba sentado en la sala bastante pensativo cuando llego su esposo

-hola bebe, y los enanos?-pregunto extrañado de no oir el alborozo usual

-Cleo y Deuce tenían una piñata y se los llevaron, iban muy contentos-

-entonces…estamos solos?-pregunto coqueto el dios

-si, pero tengo algo que decirte

Y le conto el pleito que habia tenido con mi madre, el padre de sus hijos solo movia la cabeza con desapruebo

-Al

-ya se

-no debiste

-lo se,pero ella me provoco

-no fue asi

-estas regañándome?-se quejo al momento

-no es un regaño pero no fue nada amable, no tenias porque apuntarle con tu Jackall

-Poseidon!

-Al…si algo esta sucediendo en tu casa…

-no quiero volver a ver ese ataúd!

-ok, de acuerdo, pero creo que deberíamos sacarlo

-no!

-porque no?

-porque no deseo volver a verlo, a su simple vista me…me pone muy…

-esta bien, tranquilo, te entiendo…

-no, no lo haces….tu vida no fue como la mia

Poseidon sonrio con melancolía

-Al..creo que sabes de sobra que la mia fue muchísimo peor…cause terror, espanto, odio entre los hombres y sacrifique muchas vidas por el simple hecho de hacer mi voluntad…tu y yo sabemos de los horrores de la guerra y el asesinar por el simple gusto de hacerlo

El conde miraba con pesar a su marido

-pero eso quedo atrás, estamos juntos ahora,yo acepto tu vida, tu aceptas la mia y listo, no te pediré que hagas nada que no deseas, si no quieres tener tus recuerdos cerca, se quedaran en donde estan…pero piensa bien que tanto Lala como Vlad no son culpables de eso

-es que…no siento nada por ellos-dijo Al sinceramente- no me interesan…en lo mas minimo…todo fue una farsa en mi vida…ahora lo se con certeza…miro a Allysa y Dean y pienso….Dios…como pude antes vivir sin ellos? Sin oir sus risas, sus palabras, sus hermosos rostros, y moriría si algo le sucediera….en cambio cuando Ine me dijo de ellos…no me intereso…que sentí…felicidad…si algo los borrara de mi existencia….soy un monstruo verdad?-pregunto con terror a su esposo

-no…simplemente no los amas

-no…en lo absoluto…por eso odio cuando me obligan a verlos…esa parte del vampiro asesino aun sigue en mi…ya que sus vidas, no me interesan en lo absoluto…asi que…por favor…no me vuelvas a pedir que me acerque a ellos…te lo pido…

Poseidon beso la frente de su esposo aceptando

-lo prometo, y te entiendo, tuve miles de hijos a los cuales no conoci y que no llegue a sentir lo mismo que con Allysa y Dean…ahora todo es diferente, somos una familia

-y asi quiero que permanezca-completo el príncipe abrazando a su esposo-porque los amo demasiado, te amo demasiado amor!-

-y yo a ti, precioso, tranquilo…ya no pienses mas en eso…

Mi padre asintió cerrando los ojos y sintiendo las caricias que su esposo depositaba en su cabello, sintiéndose protegido y amado. En casa, habían terminado ya de sellar la puerta del sotano y Vlady veia desde lo alto de las escaleras, como lo que tanto deseaba, quedaba técnicamente enterrado bajo la mansión.

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KHON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KHON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Yo habia salido al fin con mi novio, Clawd me habia invitado al cine, o mejor dicho, yo le pedi que me llevara ya que teníamos dos días sin salir, asi que no le quedo de otra mas que llevarme a una romántica tarde de películas, sin sobrinos y sin perros que nos asustaran, nos sentamos en una cafetería para comer algo, el estaba hablándome sin parar de Derek y todo lo que hacia ya, al principio le escuchaba atenta ya despues, me estaba cansando el tema, me enseño sus videos, sus fotos, todo! Que de plano tuve que decirle

-lobito, podemos ya cambiar de tema?

El sonrio guardando su iphone

-si…lo siento chiquita, te estoy aburriendo con mi sobrino verdad?

-un poco

-lo lamento es que estoy feliz de que este aquí

-lo quieres mucho verdad?-pregunte tomándolo de la mano

-demasiado…es un chico increíble-

-seras asi de orgulloso con nuestros hijos?-pregunte feliz

El solo se movio nervioso en su asiento, es tan lindo! Le da tanta pena hablar de que podamos tener bebes :3

-bueno…no lo se-dijo el

-se que lo seras, adoraras a nuestros niños y se que Derek dejara poco a poco de ser tu centro de atención

-el siempre sera mi sobrino

-si lobito, pero el tiene a su papá y mamá, nuestros hijos solo nos tendrán a nosotros

-bueno…supongo que si-

-ya veras lo feliz que vamos a hacer!-dije extasiada

-si…mira, con respecto a eso

-es verdad!debemos hablar de la boda-le interrumpi-que te parece si nos casamos en dos meses?

-porque tan pronto?-me pregunto asustado

-bueno, porque pregunte al Royal Palace y me dijeron que tienen una fecha desocupada, tenemos suerte! Dije que iríamos a ver el salón y..

-wow wow..espera…el royal es carísimo

-y?

-como que y? Lala, no puedo pagarlo

-pero yo quiero ahí mi boda-dije haciendo un puchero que se Clawd adora

-pero no tenemos dinero

-yo si!

-yo no-me refuto-y no vamos a casarnos ahí

-pero…

-no hay prisa, podemos buscar un lugar con calma, quizás en un año o dos…

-dos?-grite escandalizada que todos los comensales me miraron, Clawd solo sonrio sonrojándose-pero es mucho tiempo!

-y cual es la prisa?

-que ya quiero ser tu esposa-dije tomándole una mano y besandosela-por favor…dos meses es suficiente tiempo para organizar la boda de mis sueños….yo pagare todo, tu solo debes de…

-No-dijo furioso quitando la mano

-pero…

-si vas a casarte conmigo, va a ser a mis posibilidades…ese dinero es de tu fideicomiso

-y que? Puedo usarlo!

-no quiero que lo hagas…

-pero es nuestra boda! Además…

-Lala…si vamos a ser un matrimonio, debemos ponernos de acuerdo ambos, no voy a ceder ante ningun capricho porque no eres mi hija, eres mi novia…

Yo resople furiosa y cruce los brazos sobre la mesa, el chico que nos atendia traía mi malteada y su café y comencé a beberla sin mirarlo, Clawd en ocasiones me saca de quisio!

El no decía nada, parecía fastidiado, y no queria eso

Realmente deseaba que el estuviera tan o mas ilusionado del hermoso dia de nuestra boda

Al fin íbamos a ser marido y mujer pero no sentía que Clawd deseara lo mismo y eso me entristecia

-sabes- rompi el silencio yo-todo en casa esta cambiando…las noches me parecen demasiado tenebrosas sin mi padre ahí…cada vez me siento mas sola y cuando trato de llamarlo…recuerdo que el ya no esta en casa-

Clawd me miraba con lastima

-solo deseo tener de nuevo una familia, volver a sonreir y sentirme segura, ya no quiero tener mas miedo…quiero ser feliz-

Dos lagrimas caian sobre mi rostro suavemente

Uff!a veces creo que deberían darme un oscar :3

Clawd suspiro y me abrazo atrayéndome a su pecho, era tan calido estar en brazos de mi novio, ahí era en donde siempre deseaba estar, tan feliz y enamorada de mi lobito bonito.

Mientras tanto, Cleo y Deuce volvían de la fiesta con su lindo cargamento

-heeey!hay alguien en casa?-preguntaba el griego con Dean en brazos y totalmente embarrado de pastel el jumpercito

-dadadaaaaa!-gritaba manoteando y pataleando feliz, DJ le hacia segunda y Allysa gritaba-mamiiii!

-no estarán?-pregunto Cleo con un gorrito de princesas

-o han de estar con sus cosas hot-sonrio Deuce

En efecto, Poseidon bajaba colocándose la camiseta, feliz de oir a sus enanos

-al fin me los traes!-decia contento el dios tomando a su hijo-que fue lo que te paso pollo? Parece que te peleaste con el pastel!

-tecnicamente se lo embarro encima como crema de noche-rio el griego

-tu niño tiene mas energía que nosotros dos juntos, leon-acoto Cleo soplándole una serpentina en la cara a Dean haciéndolo reir

-mami-comenzo a llorar Allysa

-ahí viene mamá preciosa, no llores-pidio su padre cargándola también-dale beso a papá

La nena obedecio pero continuaba llamando a su madre

-comenzo a llorar dos veces, pero Cleo la calmo, mi hermanita ya no hacia eso-

-desde hace dos noches anda muy llorona, no se que es lo que le pasa, pero ya no va a llorar, verdad pelona?

-mamá-pidio de nuevo la pequeña

El conde bajaba ya pidiéndole los brazos a la niña que se dejo ir con su progenitora recostándose mimosa

-extrañaste a mami, pequeña diosa? Porque yo a ti si!-le confesaba Al besándola sin parar-

-mira esto-le mostro Poseidon a su niño

-oh por dios!que le paso?

-se embarro el pastel, creo que le gusto mucho

-vas directo al baño, príncipe-le beso también su madre, Dean palmeaba su rostro como diciendo: tu mandas ma!

-pregunta chicos, iran mañana a la fiesta de Vlady?-cuestiono Cleo

Pose y mi padre se miraron uno al otro respondiendo

-no

-no iran?-pregunto Deuce

-Al no se siente a gusto en casa de Ine asi que…no vamos a ir, quizás pase yo a dejarle un obsequio pero…

-Toda la RAD ira

-lo se y me alegra pero…tenemos planes

-ok, como gusten

-comemos el domingo?-pregunto Deuce

-como todos los fines de semana, y yo siempre pago-dijo Poseidon

-esta vez, pago yo papá! pórtense bien y gracias por prestarnos a los bebes

-a ustedes, cuídense chicos y gracias-sonrio Al

Mis amigos se fueron con su bebe dejando a la familia sola

-te divertiste, pequeña diosa?-pregunto el conde a su nena

-no

-porque no?

-mami no fe

-mami estaba con papi en casa

-casha mami-dijo la bebe abrazando al vampiro

-te quieres quedar en casa con mami? Esta bien, te prometo que no te volveré a obligar a que vayas sin mi, porque yo también extrañe a la bebe-

Allysa sonreía feliz besando a su madre

-pelona a estado rara, no lo crees?-preguntaba Pose siguiendo a su marido con Dean aun bailoteando, le habían quedado ganas de seguir bailando

-rara? De que forma?

-no lo se, hace dos noches despertó llorando y ha estado muy pegada a ti

-ella siempre es asi

-no, realmente le gusta salir de fiesta con su hermano, es como si de nuevo estuviera codependiente de ti

-bueno, es mi nena, no se, me gusta que sea asi-sonreia Al- yo tampoco puedo vivir sin que este lejos de mi, los dos, me gusta tenerlos en casa-

-a mi también amor, pero necesitan convivir con otros niños

-si lo se, pero….es lindo tenerlos con nosotros

-por supuesto, y tu pollo loco!bailaste mucho?-dijo el dios alzando a su bebe quien estaba muy emocionado

Thad mientras tanto, estaba en su casa revisando algunos libros de la antigua organización Hellsing, en ella, describían detalladamente los poderes de mi padre, la forma en que peleaba y los elementos que podia manejar como si se tratara de su propio cuerpo. Una terrible imagen de un enorme perro negro aparecia en la vuelta de pagina, era exactamente como yo la habia descrito, mi papá solia utilizarlos y los llamaba "los sabuesos del infierno"

-sabuesos…perros…perro de reserva-decia Thad pensativo, ya que todo se relacionaba, también mostraba la foto de una bellísima mujer con ojos azules y delicadas formas, el rostro le daba un cierto parecido a Allysa, era la dualidad de mi padre, el podia transformarse en mujer a la hora que deseara,y era una de sus formas mas mortíferas,definitivamente, Alucard tenia mas secretos de los que se había imaginado

La foto de su ataúd también estaba en el, sus secretos dormían junto con el cuando solia descansar ahí, ahora, al tener un nuevo master, el podia yacer en una cama como cualquier mortal siempre y cuando la compartiera con su amo, y asi era, mi padre, desde que nos abandono, no habia dormido una sola noche sin estar con Poseidon..el cual era su nuevo dueño

Thad estaba pensando todo detenidamente cuando colocaron un café delante de el

-pense que querias uno-sonreia su esposa

El le regreso el gesto, besando su mano

-gracias preciosa, estaba encimismado en mis pensamientos

-eso veo…que tanto piensas?

-el famoso perro que vio Lala en el sotano

-tu lo viste?

-no, pero se notaba muy convecida

-Draculaura es muy fantasiosa, cree que los muñecos de 1D le hablan!

Mi primo rio divertido

-_- jummm si me hablan!

-en eso tienes razón, pero, no se…hay cosas raras en esa casa

-como cuales?

-Vlad

-el grande o el chico?

-el pequeño-rectifico Thad-creo heredo la maldad de mi tio

-porque lo dices?

-tiene un aura demasiado pesada, como si fuera basura!

-Thad!-le regaño

-lo lamento pero asi se siente, ni un solo vampiro tiene esa carga tan negativa, vamos!ni el mismo Fere y eso es ya mucho decir

-bueno…no es un bebe normal pero…

-algo tiene ese niño

-algo como…

-algo malo-aseguro mi primo-y hare lo posible por averiguarlo

_**Hola a todos, disculpen que no actualice ayer pero me quede dormida :p y tampoco le di el chapter a Dylan jejeje , pero aquí lo tienen y muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews**_

_**Krisal, gracias por tu review, lamento no poder darte la mano de Phillipe pero el va a ser sumamente misógino y odiara a las mujeres como su madre asi que dudo que tenga novia,lo que me pides de mandarme tu escrito, solo puedes mandármelo por Facebook o fanfiction por mensaje, de otra forma no recibo trabajos, además, soy demasiado critica, extremadamente y en ocasiones no les gusta mis puntos de vista, porque soy demasiado criticona, asi lo fueron conmigo y creo que es una buena forma de forjarte, además, siempre recibo criticas muy fuertes, e incluso gente que me dedica perfiles solo para hacerse nombre XD pero si de algo les sirve! Jejejeje si gustas puedes mandarme tu trabajo bajo tu propio riesgo de que sere implacablemente severa con el.**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews, los espero en mi próximo chapter**_

_**Un beso**_

_**Rey KhON **_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KHON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KHON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Esa noche en cuanto volvi a casa, la mansión se encontaba en absoluto silencio, mi madre habia salido con Jeremy y solo Vlad se encontraba en su habitación dormido, yo camine directo a la mia para no molestarlo cuando escuche un sollozo, al principio me asuste, lo acepto, pero poco a poco reconoci el llanto, Sali corriendo hacia el cuarto de mi hermano, era el quien lloraba de esa manera angustiosa

-bebito!-dije yo cargándolo - Que te pasa?

-mami!-pedia el hermoso

-shhh, ahora viene mami, te asustaste precioso? Ya esta Lalis contigo

El chiquito solo se tallaba los ojos con pesadumbre, me miro haciendo pucheritos y dijo en voz bajita:

-papi

Creo que me dio algo al oírlo! Me quede en super shock!

Vlad jamas habia pedido a mi padre

-que dijiste precioso?-le pregunte aun asombrada

-papi, donde esta

-eh…Jeremy?-pregunte quizás pensando que mi hermanito confundia la figura paterna con el novio de mamá

-nooo, papiiii

-Al?

-shiii

-quieres ver a Al?-cuestione de nuevo

-papiiiii!-lloro el muy triste

Eso me rompió el alma, mi bebito pedia ver a su padre, y era normal! Alucard jamas quizo ocuparse de nosotros y ya era justo que también repartiera el tiempo entre sus mocosos y sus primeros hijos, quizás no conmigo pero si con mi hermano, tenia tanto o mas derecho de ser mimado por el como lo hacia con Dean, justo era que también velara por Vlady

-no te preocupes hermoso-dije abrazandolo con fuerza-te prometo traerte a tu padre!-

Estaba decidida! Al tenia que ir a ver a mi hermano

Mas no note, que el bebe tenia una sonrisa realmente macabra en su cara, su cara denotaba, un terrible mal.

Al dia siguiente no pude mas, estaba furiosa! Las lagrimas de mi hermano habían sido el acabose, tenia que traer tarde o temprano a ese orgulloso conde de nuevo a lado de nosotros, asi que me vole clases de la Universidad y parti decidida a enfrentar a mi padre, ya era hora de que nos reconociera como hijos, Sali de mi auto muy molesta, toque la puerta de su mansión, aaaah porque déjenme decirles que jamas, JAMAS me dio llave de esa casa, Deuce y Cleo tenían copia pero a mi nunca me entregaron nada, jaaaa! Y luego dicen que no debo molestarme, pffff, volvi a tocar varias veces el timbre y el extraño Jarvis me abria, yo entre como un vendaval empujándolo

-porque tocas de esa manera?-fue lo primero que me dijo el vampiro quien estaba en la sala con sus hijos

Me pare en seco

Mi padre se veia tan atractivo como siempre,su belleza no habia cambiado en lo absoluto, cabello negro, ojos azules como el mar, su blanca piel, su bien trabajado cuerpo,vestia jeans negros y camiseta Levi´s gris, sus niños estaban ahí a lado de el, Dean en la andadera y Allysa en su mesa de pintar

-vengo…vengo a hablar contigo-fue las primeras palabras que balbucee

-acerca?

-Vlad lloro anoche por ti

-porque no puede tener mi poder?-se burlo el conde cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa sardónica en su rostro

-porque el te extraña!-

-acaso la música mediocre de tu grupo te hizo daño la mente?

-es en serio!

-como va a extrañarme si jamas convivi con el-

-pues anoche lloraba de una manera muy triste, debes ir con el, papá ya es hora de que te hagas cargo de nosotros-

-les deje un jugoso fideicomiso, con eso, no les faltara nada-

-no hablo de dinero!hablo de cariño-

-eso no me nace darles-dijo fríamente

OUCH! Golpe muy bajo

Creo que me quede fría

-porque no?-pregunte casi al borde de la lagrima

-no lo se, simplemente no me nace quererlos-

-tu debes volver a casa!-grite histérica

Dean se me quedo mirando como diciendo: y esta loca que?

-no alces la voz-me pidió

-somos tu familia!primero que ellos, fuimos primero nosotros! Debes volver a nuestro lado, mamá aun te ama, Vlad te extraña, vuelve a casa!-

-tu madre no me ama-se rio- es mas, YO NO amo a tu madre, estoy casado, tengo otra familia y no volveria jamas a Hellsing

-debes ir!

-lo dudo-

-tu amas a mi madre, siempre la amaste, este..este no es tu sitio…tu debes estar con nosotros….por favor…recuerda a mamá

-en que jodido mundo alterno vives?-me pregunto extrañadísimo-en primera, tu madre fue solo una via alterna para dejar de ser esclavo de su maldita organización, numero dos….estaba harto de ella…y numero tres…nunca la ame, al menos, no como amo ahora a mi esposo…contenta?-

No podia creer todas las cosas que me decía….

Todo habia sido una farsa? Un plan que el habia elaborado para dejar de ser un esclavo?

Todo indicaba que si

-debes volver conmigo-insisti-

-y porque tu vengas y me exijas hacerlo, tengo que obedecerte?-

-papito…-pedi acercándome

-nooo!-grito Allysa corriendo hacia su madre y abrazandose a su pierna furiosa-mami mia!mami miaaa!

-da da daaa!-le secundaba Dean manoteando en la andadera

Mi padre cargo a su nena y la beso con dulzura

-mami es solo de los bebes y de papi, de nadie mas, no te enojes, hermosa-

-vete vete!-me pedia Allysa muy molesta-

-sera mejor que te vayas-me pidió el conde mirándome fríamente-estas haciendo enojar a mis hijos-

-Vlad te necesita

-no seas ilogica niña, ese mocoso no me soporta ni yo a el, algo trama, desea que vaya a su mansión o que lleve a mis hijos y eso jamas sucederá-

-es solo un bebe! Tu hablas como si fuera un ente maligno que…

-despierta!eso es el-refuto mi padre- Vlad es un demonio con el alma podrida y tu y tu madre estan en peligro

-mentira!-grite furiosa

-tomalo como quieras, no sere yo quien te ayude de lo que ese engendro les haga ya que no me creen, asi que, suerte en el futuro, mas una cosa les digo, si el llega a poner una mano encima a mis bebes, no me contendré y morirá en mis manos-

No pude escuchar mas y Sali llorando de su mansión

Allysa abrazaba a su madre diciendo:

-mami no Vlady mami, no Vlady

-no iremos a ver a Vlady, mi princesa-le reconfortaba el conde besándola-te lo prometo

-e le malo

-el es malo?

-tii

-tu también lo sabes verdad, pequeña diosa?

La nena solo asintió cuidadosamente mirando a su hermanito

Dean estaba ya jugando con una pelotita pateándola muy contento

-linda…que te hizo Vlad?-pregunto su madre

La bebe solo recordaba la manera en que mi hermano la habia amenazado con respecto a lo que le iba a ocurrir a Dean cuando este cumpliera 16 años y le habia advertido no abrir la boca o las consecuencias iban a ser funestas

Viva mi hermano! :l

-naya-respondio la bebe

-nada? Segura?

-ajaa

-no le estas ocultando nada a mami? Sabes que mamá te cuida siempre

-quiedo aba-cambio el tema la princesa

-Allysa…

-aba mami abaa!

-esta bien, te traeré agua, ahora vengo-sonrio el conde besando a su tesoro, la bajo y tomo su vaso entrenados yendo a la cocina, la nena se acerco a Dean abrazandolo muy fuerte

-poito, te queyo-decia besándolo

El bebe se dejaba querer y le sonreía a su hermana como diciendo:

-yo también te quiero, guapa! :}

Esa noche, la bebe de papá volvia a levantarse llorando con mucha angustia, extrañas sombras danzaban alrededor de su cuna amedrentándola

-mamiiiiiiiiii!-gritaba asustada

Al llego corriendo a la habitación y saco a su nena de su camita

-que pasa, muñeca?

Poseidon llego a encender la luz y revisar cada rincón del cuarto

-es la 3 vez en esta semana

-lo se, esta muy alterada

-traela al cuarto, yo ire con Dean, no me gusta para nada todo esto

-ni a mi-acepto su esposo tomando el patito de la niña y saliendo adelante de su marido-

Mi hermano Vlad era quien controlaba a esas entidades y al sentir que Allysa estaba ya a salvo con sus padres, solto un rugido nada parecido al de un bebe

-maldita perra, pero ya mañana nos enfrentaremos…

Al dia siguiente, el dia era totalmente esplendoroso! Los pajaritos cantaban y todo era perfecto, la familia de mi padre estaban los 4 en la cama, Dean se habia despertado primero y estaba palmeando la cara de su padre como diciendo: arriba papi!

Poseidon solo sonreía al sentirlo

-oye pollo loco…deja dormir a papá, es sábado

-dadadaaa!-

El Dios miro la hora y eran las 7 de la mañana, Al dormia aun con su hija arriba de el, su esposo los arropaba a ambos y ponía sobre el a su niño

-sabes una cosa? Quizás no lo sepas porque eres un enano aun pero…hace unos años, papá regreso del Tartaro en esta misma fecha

Dean escuchaba muy atentamente

-habia perdido sus poderes y tenia que recuperarlos para seguir cuidando de Deuce y de mamá., pero, tu padre no tenia los suficientes tamaños de decirle a tu mami, lo enamorado que estaba de el, asi que me habia ido sin despedirme

El conde estaba ya despierto oyendo el coloquio de su marido

-cuando estaba alla, tratando de volver a ser el de antes…solo recuerdo que habia una sola persona que nunca se iba de mi mente…y ese era el recuerdo de tu madre, cada dia rogaba para volver a su lado y ver esos hermosos ojos que tiene, los mismos que tu y tu hermanita poseen….asi que un dia como hoy, volvi , lo reclame como mio…le dije cuanto lo amaba y que solo habia regresado por que tenia un solo objetivo en mente…vivir el resto de mi existencia junto a el, y mira ahora el resultado, dos tripones mas junto a nosotros-

Dean reia ya que su padre le hacia cosquillas en el cuello con la barba, Al sonreia al verlos y acariciaba el rostro de su esposo

-a mamá le alegro demasiado volver a verte, eso es lo que hace especial este dia para mi…gracias por volver a mi lado amor-

-fue un placer-le beso el dios

En casa, mamá y yo levantábamos a Vlady con un pastel, globos, serpentinas y regalos, Jeremy estaba con nosotros y cargo a mi hermanito sacándolo de su cama para que apagara la velita

-sopla fuerte mi vida!-le pedia con el iphone en la mano

El solo se tallaba los ojos con pereza

-vamos cielo, pide un deseo

Vlad sonrio y mirando la vela soplo con fuerza, Mamá, Jeremy, Seras y yo aplaudimos con fuerza e íbamos a repartir el pastel cuando lo note

-mami!los platos!

-es verdad-sonrio ella-ire por ellos

-te acompaño-ofreci

-yo cuido del pastel-se ofrecio Jeremy

-mira que aprovechado-rei feliz

-ama, cambiare al bebe

-claro Seras, nosotros no tardamos

Mi mami y yo bajamos por los platos y cucharas cuando la criada cerro la puerta

-Draculaura no pudo convencer al conde de venir a verle-le informo Jeremy

-esa estúpida!crei que haría todo por su hermano

-debemos robarle esos poderes a esa niña o pronto los demás senescales de la Talamasca, comenzaran a hacerse preguntas de su magia, mi señor

-cuando es la proxima reunión?-pregunto Vlady

-en dos semanas

-aun hay tiempo….esa niña no tiene idea del raudal de poder que posee y debe ser solo mio…

_**Buenas noches, respondo pregunta rápidamente**_

_**Porque Al no dejaba que su familia se involucrara con problemas de la RAD?**_

_**Simple. Porque si le sucedia algo a Ine, el se quedaría sin master y desataría su poder siendo un gran peligro para la humanidad, por eso las mantuvo alejadas de todo, por su propia conveniencia, el tenia que buscar la forma de que nada les pasara porque seguía atado a ella, mas en ese fic, se demostró que el comenzaba a mostrar amor por Poseidon, lo salvo de aquellos que querían aniquilarlo y lo protegio a costa de quien fuera, el conde entrego su corazón al dios aun cuando este estaba con Maddie, se mantenía al margen sin decir nada mas se fue enamorándo cada vez mas de el hasta que logro unirse al padre de Deuce y se convirtió en su nuevo amo y su esposo.**_

_**Siempre he preferido las parejas gay hombre –hombre, me parecen mas honestas que las heterosexuales y me gusta mucho mas.**_

_**En el anime de Hellsing se ha colocado a Ine como lesbiana e incluso hay una escena en la serie bastante extraña entre ella y una mujer, por eso no creo que exista ni existirá jamas un AXI en el anime de K.H. el regreso por los sellos, no porque la amara realmente y personalmente, no me gusta mucho esa pareja.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios**_

_**Rey KHon**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KHON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KHON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	9. Chapter 9

La fiesta comenzo horas mas tarde, nuestros amigos llegaban con obsequios para mi hermanito, la hicimos en el patio trasero de la mansión, mamá contrato un servicio de catering y todo se veia sumamente elegante y lindo, mas sin embargo, Vlady lucia fastidiado de estar con sus amiguitos, ya que en los juegos para los mas pequeños que se colocaron, no dejaba de pelear con cuanto niño se le cruzara en su camino, Deuce no dejaba que DJ se le acercara, en cuanto mi hermano lo hacia, tomaba a su hijo y lo alejaba lo mas que podia, eso me molestaba

Acaso su faraoncito era mejor que mi precioso? Pffff que tontería! Vlady es mas bello que DJ!

Obviamente, mi padre no se apareció, Poseidon habia mandado a su asistente con un regalo de parte de el y sus hijos más la tarjeta no la firmaba el conde, parecía que el haberlo visitado habia sido una pésima idea, y nos odiaba ahora mas que antes. Mamá lo recibió y lo coloco con los demás obsequios.

-parece que no vendrá-dije molesta

Ella solo movio la cabeza

-es un cretino-dije furiosa

-Lala

-es la verdad!

-no debiste ir a pelear con el

-no fui a eso, fui a pedirle que viniera a ver a SU hijo

-el no lo considera asi

-y porque no? Acaso papá esta celoso de que tu hayas conocido a otra persona?

Ella se rio

-cariño, ya deja de pensar que tu papá me ama, el adora a su esposo y no existe nada que nos una-

-pero mami!

-no Lala, también a mi me molesta que nos intentes reunir cuando ya no queda nada entre nosotros

-ok, ok-dije rindiéndome-es solo que antes eramos tan felices

-antes

-si, cuando Poseidon no estaba!-reclame-ese Dios lo arruino todo

No note que Cleo estaba detrás mio con Frankie sirviéndose comida, me miro de mala manera y se retiraron sin decir nada

-ah rayos!-dije lamentando que me escucharan

-hija, si no dejas esto por la paz, comenzaras a quedarte sin amigas-

-solo deseo que Vlady tenga a su papá-

-si él no quiere formar parte de su vida, entonces no lo obligaremos, cuando las cosas se hacen por voluntad propia es mejor, si las forzamos, nadie será feliz y solo crearemos fricciones, tu padre jamás le importo Vlad, ni cuando nació ni cuando lo geste, asi que ya entiende eso, esta claro?

-si mamá-dije apenada

-ahora, disfruta la fiesta-me palmeo la cabecita y volvio con sus amigas, divise a Clawd que estaba con Derek, lo habia metido a la alberca de pelotas en donde estaba el hijo de Hares jugando con su hermanita, el bebe miro al sobrino de mi novio endiosado, como si fuera lo máximo para el, el bebe lobito ni se daba por enterado, el estaba jugando con su tio de lo mas feliz, Vlady estaba también ahí, camino despacio hacia Stiles y aprovechando que su padre estaba platicando con Jekyll le quito la pelota que tenia y se la avento a la cabeza, el bebe comenzo a llorar asustado, DJ, quien también estaba ahí, comenzo a señalar y decir

-aaaa, aaaaa!-con el dedito hacia mi hermano como diciendo: lo vieron? Fue Vlad!

Hades cargo a su hijo y lo estaba consolando cuando Derek se dio media vuelta y le solto tremendo golpazo a mi hermano

-_- grrrr!maldito lobo!

Mi bebito no supo como reaccionar primero, y luego solto el llanto, yo corri veloz hacia el gritando

-Clawd!tu sobrino le pego a mi hermano!

Mi novio no sabia de que hablaba ya que estaba con Heath en plena charla

-como?

-ese niño le pego a mi bebe!-reclame furiosa cargando a Vlad

-perdon chiquita no lo vi

-pon mas atención a lo que haces! Es un peligro para los demás

Clawd solo resoplo de malas y cargo a su sobrino alejandolo de mi pequeño

-estas bien precioso? Estas bien divino?-le pregunte besándolo sin parar y sobando su golpe

-sueltame!-me reclamaba furioso pegándome, mi mamá llego por el quitándolo de mis brazos

-Lala te he pedido muchas veces que no cargues a tu hermano porque siempre termina golpeándote

-es que Derek le pego!-acuse con vehemencia-

-fue un accidente

-no lo fue! Se pasa, no debio hacerlo-

-deja de causar problemas, hija y ve y discúlpate con tu novio por favor-me regaño severa-

Pfff, lo ven? Mi vida es un asco!

Hades le agradeció a Derek el que hubiese defendido a su hijo de Vlad regalándole una paleta, el y mi novio colocaron a los niños en un jueguito aparte, Stiles se veia nervioso ya que estaba en un rinconcito sin acercarse a su amigo quien comia gustoso su paleta, Derek lo miraba de reojo, y aunque el pequeño de Per era mas pequeño, parecía comprender todo lo que su compañerito le decía, el lobito se acerco despacio a Stiles y le dijo:

-quiedes paeta?

El rubiecito parecía mega ruborizado de que su adorado Derek le estuviera hablando, el siempre se le que quedaba viendo mucho cuando se encontraban, parecía fascinarle y que le estuviera dando paleta uuff, era lo máximo, mas antes de que aceptara, Kat, su hermana llego y la tomo:

-acias-dijo la nena sentándose a lado del sobrino de Clawdeen y comenzó a jugar con el, dejando a su hermanito lejos de la ecuación-

Jajaa! he aquí otro niño con una suerte como la mia! XD

Yo me acerque a Clawd tomando su mano y recostándome sobre su brazo pedí:

-perdoname lobito-

-descuida-dijo el secamente

-fui una tonta

-ya olvídalo

-es que…lo de ayer…

-Lala, ya no importa ok?-me respondio el alejándose de mi

Yo no sabia ni que decir, no queria comenzar a quedarme sola como mi madre me decía, o era acaso que el amor tan grande que le tengo a mi hermano me estaba cegando?

Suspire volviendo a mi mesa, estaba comiendo galletas cuando Frankie se sento a mi lado

-hermosa fiesta!-me sonrio

-si…gracias

-todo esta precioso

-mamá lo organizo todo

-pues felicitala, porque sabe hacer lindos convivios

-ella sabe hacer todo bien…no como yo…

Frankie sonrio y comenzo a acariciar mi cabello

-tu también tienes muchas cosas buenas, amiga

-no es cierto

-claro que si!tienes muchas virtudes Lala, siempre he admirado tu tenacidad

-eso era antes, en Monster High, ahí mi vida era perfecta

-siempre ha sido perfecta-insistio ella

-ultimamente todo me sale mal, la Universidad esta siendo muy pesada para mi-

-para todos

-Frankie, tu vas genial!tienes promedio de 9.9, es que…todos estan haciendo cosas increibles, Cleo esta por tener a su segundo bebe, Lagoona acaba de ganar las olimpiadas universitarias de nado, Clawdeen se caso y esta teniendo éxito con su marca de ropa, Deuce esta ya trabajando en sus practicas y se que pronto abrirá su propio restaurant, Thad sera tremendo cirugano y yo?mis calificaciones son pésimas, mi madre esta preocupada por eso ya que la administración no se me da y no se si el dia de mañana yo pueda manejar Hellsing como ella!mi hermano me odia, mi padre se olvido de mi y tengo un novio que le interesa menos que cero el casarse conmigo-

-y no crees que entonces, sera mejor que encuentres tu propio camino sin Clawd?-me sugirió ella

-te refieres a..

-a que debes primero preocuparte por tu crecimiento personal que a casarte con el

-o no, en verdad queremos casarnos

-Lala

-se que el se ve algo confundido, pero se que si desea que nos casemos, además, es normal, esta nervioso de fallarme pero nos amamos Frankie

-se que se aman pero el matrimonio no lo es todo

-yo lo se pero…lo amo

-y se que Clawd te amara más si tu primero logras tus objetivos principales, uno nunca puede hacer feliz a nadie si no es feliz uno mismo -

Yo suspire al oírla

-es que…

-dime…no te gustaría ser una gran empresaria como tu mamá y tu papá?

Yo negué

-realmente nunca lo desee, me parece aburrido

-y que deseas ser?

-muchas cosas, pero creo que en este instante de mi vida, ya no se si lo que deseo es correcto o es una falsedad-

Frankie me tomo de los hombros y me miró fijamente

-Lala, creo que debes comenzara a superar primeramente la ruptura de tus padres, ellos no volverán nunca, y ambos tienen parejas que los hacen felices-

-pero yo no lo soy

-pero no deben hacerte feliz a ti si no a ellos mismos, tu felicidad depende de ti, no de ellos, tu no aceptas a Poseidon, anteriormente Al no aceptaba a Clawd y eso a ti no te importo, porque?

-porque lo amo

-exacto!es lo mismo con tu padre, eso es lo que quiero decir, tu debes buscar tu felicidad no que ellos te la brinden, si eso esperas, serás infeliz toda tu vida porque esperaras que otros lo hagan por ti, si piensas que casarte con tu novio te hara feliz, adelante, mas si lo haces por los motivos equivocados, la única que sufrirá seras tu

-no sufriré

-pero..

-voy a casarme-dije decidida- solo hay una sola cosa que deseo en esta vida y es…ser la señora de Wolf y lo voy a lograr

Franke suspiro cansada

-esta bien, si ese es tu gran deseo, sabes que te apoyaremos todas nosotras

Yo sonreí feliz

-gracias., eso me gustara

Me regalo un gran abrazo y yo la estreche contenta, es bueno siempre contar con una amiga como ella

Me levante buscando a mi hermano, estaba sentado muy solitario jugando con unos bloques, el hijo de un socio de mamá estaba con el, era un niño realmente feo, gordo, grandote, tenia como 4 años, tosco a mas no poder, le quito los juguetes a mi hermano tirándolos muy lejos, Vlad lo miro de malas sin decir nada ya que era el doble de grande que el y bastante corpulento, el chiquillo que parecía un bullie en potencia, se alejo riendo de su maldad, mas de pronto, comenzo a toser, cada vez mas fuerte, mi pequeño no dejaba de mirarle con insistencia, con unos ojos que no parecían de niños, el grandulón continuaba tosiendo y de pronto comenzo a ahogarse, sus padres corrieron hacia el tratando de reanimarlo, se estaba poniendo de color azul, habia gritos de angustia por todos lados, buscando la manera de que reaccionara, por fortuna, Jekyll llego a auxiliarlo, el mocoso se estaba ahogando de la nada, Stein le ayudo a llevarlo hacia un hospital seguido de mi madre con Jeremy que se habían ofrecido a conducirlos hacia el y de sus padres que eran ya un mar de llanto, todos nos quedamos helados al ver lo que habia sucedido, el único que aplaudia feliz y riendo fuertemente, era Vlady, como si todo le hubiese parecido una broma deliciosa.

Su risa era muy macabra….

Deuce tomo a su hijo y tomando la mano de su esposa dijo resuelto:

-vamonos de aquí-

Cleo obedecio al instante, y uno a uno, las personas comenzaron a abandonar mi casa llevándose a sus hijos, en silencio y mirando con recelo a mi hermano, Clawd tomo a su sobrino y se fue también sin decirme una sola palabra, pareciera que temiera que le pasara lo mismo a Derek, en minutos, mi mansión se quedo sin invitados y yo sentí un escalofrio por quedarme sola con Vlad.

_**Hola a todos, pido una disculpa por no haber actualizado ayer perooo estuve de fiesta \o/ mi mami cumplio años y pues :3 ya sabeen! Asi que pido disculpas por no haber subido el fic.**_

_**a la persona que me insulto en sus comentarios, bueno, gracias por tu opinión pero realmente no borrare mis historias aunque se que eso ruegan muchas personas que suceda XDDD pero si sucediera, pues las vuelvo a subir! Asi que descuida, despreocupate, no se borraran jejeje y si no te gusta como escribo, es bien fácil, solo pon "cerrar pestaña" y listo! Dejas de leerme :D y aun asi, gracias por hacerlo! Jejejeje un beso y que lo que pidas para mi que Dios te lo de doble.**_

_**A los demás, gracias por sus comentarios, les mando un abrazo y nos vemos pronto**_

_**Rey KhON**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KHON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KHON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Mientras tanto en casa de mi padre, todo era felicidad, Dean tenia 4 pares de calzado nuevos y su padre estaba poniéndole unos para meterlo a su andadera

-listo pollo loco, quedaste guapo

El bebe sonreía como diciendo:

:} asi es!

Y salio corriendo a buscar a su hermana que venia con su madre

-mira!le quedaron perfectos-sonrio Pose

-le quedan genial, aunque no me gusto eso de que todas las mujeres estuvieran con el

-mami esta celosa?-se burlo el dios

-demasiado, Dean es muy coqueto-replico el conde sentándose a lado de su esposo-es igual a ti, no dejo de sonreírle a cuanta chica se le ponía enfrente

-yo no hago eso

-lo hacías

-pero ya no

-me refiero a que el sacó ese lado seductor tuyo y eso me enoja-

-ah vamos cielo!

-es mi hijo!

-si pero tendras un hijo muy guapo y tendras que acostumbrarte a que lo veas con muchas mujeres alrededor suyo-

-solo si tu dejas a la nena traer novio

-eso jamas!-reclamo Poseidon cargando a su beba- Pelona sera monjita, verdad preciosa? Que vas a ser tu?

-mojita-repetia la pequeña feliz

-en serio crees eso?-se burlo el vampiro- pequeña diosa, como se llama tu novio?

-Logaaan!-grito la princesa feliz

-no digas eso!-le regaño escandalizado su papá- la nena no tiene novio, solo es de papi, oiste?-la abrazo su celoso padre comiéndosela a besos y haciéndola reir

-lo ves? Tu no quieres novio para Allysa yo no quiero novias para Dean-dijo Al cargando a su bebe-mami sera muy celosa con su pollito

El pequeño solo palmeaba feliz la carita de su mamita

En eso, Deuce llegaba con su familia

-hola cachorro!-saludo Pose-mira los zapatos de Dean, apoco no estan bien curiosos?-

-Dad, tenemos que hablar-interrumpio el griego, y vieron el semblante preocupado en ambos chicos que preguntaron enseguida

-que sucedió?

Hades también entraba a la mansión al igual que Clawd con su sobrino Thad y Clawdeen

-comitiva?-pregunto Poseidon con sarcasmo

-es Vlad-respondio Deuce

En minutos, le relataron todo a mi padre y al dios los cuales solo se veian preocupados uno al otro

-te lo dije-respondio papá

-estan seguros que fue el?

-hermanito, la energía que despedia ese niño era absolutamente maligna-dijo Hades

-Ine lo vio?

-no-respondio Per-estaba con unas amigas

-Ine cree que su hijo es un angelito de bondad-replico papá-

-como le dices a una madre que su bebe es maligno? No te creería., pero si realmente es peligroso

-Dad, es absolutamente negativo, me alegra mucho que no llevaras a mis hermanos

-Al no quiso

-me comprendes ahora porque-

-debemos estar seguros si realmente fue Vlady el que lastimo a ese niño, y si es asi…

-que haremos papá?

Poseidon suspiro

-creo que debemos pedir consejo al Rey, ya quede llegar a convertirse en un vampiro rebelde y podría salir lastimado, es mejor controlarlo de pequeño

-Ine y Lala no te creerán-respondio Cleo quien vigilaba a DJ quien estaba jugando ya con Dean luchitas dentro del corral y ambos bebes reian a carcajadas-es su niñito-

-apoyo a leona-secundo el conde

-Debemos convencerla

-Draculaura te odia-dijo la egipcia-escuche decírselo a su madre

-es una tonta!-reclamo Deuce-

-amor-

-como se atreve a odiar a mi padre si siempre la ha ayudado!

-tranquilo cachorro

-es por el divorcio-interrumpio Clawd- Lala jamas va a superar el que sus padres se separaran

-que inmadura-dijo Al con burla-pues tendrá que hacerlo porque no volveré con su madre jamas

-y como haremos para convencerla de que su hijo estuvo a punto de ahogar a otro pequeño?-pregunto Hades

-tendremos una reunión mañana, en la RAD, todos vieron lo sucedido?

-menos mamá-dijo Deuce- no fue a la fiesta, no me preguntes porque

-bien, en ese caso, hablaremos con ella y si realmente Vlad es peligroso para la comunidad, llamaremos al Rey-

-bien-

-Al…te sugiero que no lleves a mis hermanos-pidio Deuce- creo que si tu y Cleo se quedan en casa, seria mucho mejor-

-estoy de acuerdo, amorcito, no es que le tenga miedo a Vlad pero si algo le hace a mis hijos, lo mato yo mismo-secundo Poseidon

-descuida, no tengo intención de estar cerca de ese monstruito

-Vlady mallo mami-dijo la nena a su progenitora

-lo se princesa-le beso el conde

Stiles también estaba con sus primos en el corral, mas no participaba en sus "luchitas" era un bebe muy timido, solo veia como Derek continuaba jugando con Kat con los juguetes de Allysa muy quitados de la pena, se habían conectado bastante bien!

Mi madre llego a casa una hora mas tarde, según el dictamen medico, el niño estaba estable pero grave , la obstrucción le habia ocasionado mas daño de lo que pensaban, Jeremy se veia bastante afectado, Seras se habia llevado a Vlad a dormir mientras yo esperaba a mi mami en la sala, arropada con una cobija y temblando de miedo, no queria recordar lo sucedido, ya que me parecía muy escalofriante, sentí un alivio al ver aparecer a los adultos en mi hogar, mi mamá se sento a lado mio abrazandome

-se fueron todos?

Yo solo asentí

-bien, mejor, no queria dar explicaciones a nadie-

-despues de que te fuiste, se comenzaron a ir

-de acuerdo

-Maddie te llamo

-en un momento mas le llamo-

-desean un te?-pregunto Jeremy-preparare un poco

-de acuerdo-

-me caería genial-sonrei feliz de tener a alguien que nos atendiera-

El salio hacia la cocina mientras tocaban a la puerta de la casa, era la madre de Deuce que venia super lindísima vestida con un traje de Channel y unos zapatos de miedo! Maddie siempre luce perfecta

-no me digas que llegue tarde a la fiesta?-respondio dandole el obsequio al mayordomo que le abria la puerta-

-algo asi-sonrio mamá saludándola-adelante querida, deseas un te?

-si me lo invitas con gusto, me llegaron ya las noticias de lo ocurrido

-fue un terrible accidente

Medusa sonrio y se quito los lentes, yo enseguida me tape los ojos

-Lala-dijo ella-yo no puedo convertir en piedra a las mujeres

-no?-pregunte aun con las manitas en mis ojitos-

-no, deberías leer mas mitología, preciosa

Quite mis manos y en efecto, podia ver los bellos ojos de Maddie

-como esta el niño?

-en terapia-

-No hablo de ese-respondio nuestra invitada-hablo de tu hijo

-Seras lo llevo a dormir

-su nana siempre esta al pendiente de el, no es asi?

-es una gran ayuda

-dia y noche a su lado, me hubiera encantado tener una asi cuando Deucey era bebe, me hubiese ayudado mucho., era incansable-

-Vlad es un niño muy tranquilo-

Mad iba a responder cuando vio que Jeremy se acercaba, coloco de nuevo sus lentes y dijo:

-hola guapo!me regalas un te a mi también?

-para ti, los que gustes,preciosa-le saludo galantemente el hombre

Jeremy es tan lindo no lo creen? :3

Le paso su propia taza a Maddie y el volvio a la cocina por uno mas, la madre de mi amigo olio el te antes de beberlo

-nadie va a envenenarte querida-sonrio mamá

-no pueden hacerlo porque soy inmortal, pero pueden dormirme con belladona-

-no tengo eso en casa-sonrio Ine divertida

-da igual, las precauciones son las mismas, ahora dime, que ocurrio?

-un accidente

-magico?

-no

-como sabes que no?

-quizas el niño se ahogo con un dulce, no sabemos que se haya echado a la boca

-eso dijeron los doctores?

-aun no sabemos el parte medico completo, pero creemos que se recuperara

-linda, estas en negación entera-sonrio Maddie, yo no sabia de que estaba hablando

Mi madre tosio nerviosa y me dijo

-es hora de que vayas a dormir

-pero es temprano!-me queje

-anda, no debes oir platicas de adultos

-ya casi soy un adulto!-reclame

-Lala, obedece a tu madre por favor-me pidió Medusa- debo hablar con ella

-aych, como siempre-dije haciendo mi puchero y retirándome, en cuanto me fui mamá dijo:

-el no tiene los poderes de Alucard

-no, no los tiene, pero los quiere

-Maddie deja de decir eso-respondio mamá molesta

-tu hijo es un vampiro, nacido del primero de ellos,si no heredo los poderes de su padre, los codiciara

-claro que no, es solo un bebe

-has notado que tu hijo no balbucea?

-es muy inteligente

-Ine por el amor a Zeus!soy sacerdotisa y Vlad no tiene el aura de un niño!

-Mad, se lo que tratas de decirme, pero el no le hizo daño a ese otro pequeño, conozco a mi hijo y afortunadamente no saco los poderes de su padre-

-exacto y como tal…buscara tenerlos

-si deseas ser mi amiga, deja ya este tema por la paz…en donde compraste tus zapatos?

-si estaba la RAD aquí querrán hablar contigo

-Maddie-

La dama rodo los ojos y respondio

-New York, semana de la moda

-estan divinos

-lo se

Jeremy mientras tanto, escuchaba todo el coloquio entre ambas, sabia que Maddie era una peligrosa guerrera que podia afectar los planes de la Talamasca.

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KHON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KHON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Al dia siguiente, mamá recibió una llamada de Opereta invitándola a la reunión de la RAD, le parecio algo extraño ya que desde que se divorcio, ella ya no pertenecia a esa organización, mas por el cariño que le tenia a Poseidon, acepto ir, me dejo en casa a cargo de Vlad y ella subio al auto, en el mismo, tomo su iphone y le llamo a mi padre

El estaba con sus hijos en la habitación de juegos cuidando de sus sobrinos Stiles y Kat, ya que sus padres habían ido a la reunión, Cleo le estaba echando una mano

-ten cuidado con Stiles, pollito-le pedia su madre ya que Dean estaba jalándolo de la mano como invitándolo a que participara con ellos a jugar

-mamii!-se quejaba su nena ya que su prima no queria darle su muñeca favorita

-compartela con tu primita, pequeña diosa, no pelees-

-nuuuu!mia mona!-decia en un berrinche

El iphone continuaba sonando, asi que Al cargo a su hija y contesto

-que quieres? Estoy ocupado-dijo de malas

-saber que es lo que desean en la RAD conmigo

-acaso lo de ayer no fue suficiente?

-fue solo un accidente-

-ok, si asi lo quieres ver, pero si algo le pasa a tu otra hija, por lo que mas quieras, no me llames de acuerdo? Si dices que todo esta perfecto y que Vlad es un niño normal, no te quejes si algo sucede-

-siempre con tus buenos deseos, verdad?-reclamo mamá

-suerte, la necesitaras-respondio el conde sonriendo con malicia y colgando- esa mujer me pone de malas-replico el vampiro

-Ine?

-la misma, ahora se donde saco su hija su forma de ser-

-aman a Vlady, si alguien me dijera que DJ tiene poderes malignos, creo que no les creería

-por favor, Cleo, mira esa cara!quien en su sano juicio creería que tu hijo es malvado?

-tienes razón!mi príncipe es un angel

DJ le sonreía a su madre como diciéndole: es correcto!soy un pan de los dioses!

-lo de ayer fue sumamente escalofriante-decia mi amiga

-si Vlad posee aunque sea un poco de la maldad que yo tenia, Ine esta en peligro

-Lala también

-pero mis advertencias las toman ellas como ataque personal-dijo mi padre dandole a Kat otra muñeca y dandole a su pequeña la suya,la rubia lloro furiosa- juega con esa, y no molestes a mi princesa-le advirtió su tio

Allysa le mostraba la lengua a su prima de forma victoriosa

-sin pelear o le regreso la muñeca-le advirtió el conde

La nena solo hizo un mohín molesto abrazando su juguete

-jaja! actitud Poseidon-dijo la egipcia

-100%

En la RAD, estaban ya todos reunidos, menos Pélope que habia perdido permiso para ausentarse unos días

-a donde fue?-pregunto Hades

-creo que con Brian a Alemania, le dio su palabra de buscar a Alexis, y hacer que volviera con el-

-que no dormía con Duvallon?

-yo no me pienso meter en ese asunto o saldré perjudicado-sonrio Poseidon- es uno de mis ex y ya conoces a mi marido

-mandilon-se burlo su hermano

-y lo acepto con orgullo

Maddie entraba en ese momento con una minifalda negra y una blusa color coral

-wow Mad, a donde tan guapa?-le alago Hades

-a pescar marido?-sonrio Poseidon

-muy gracioso, debemos hablar

-quieres que te patrocine? Ser tu "pimp"?

-deja tus bromitas babosas que no estoy de humor, se trata de Ine y su hijo

-para eso estamos aquí Maddie, que no te dijeron?

-pense que ibas a anunciarnos a tu tercer retoño-le regreso con ironia la bella Gorgona

-estoy convenciendo apenas a mi marido para que tengamos uno mas-sonrio orgulloso Poseidon-le quedan tan bonitos!

-parale a tu maquinaria para hacer niños, y escucha esto..

-Mad no te sientes tan cerca que aquel se enoja-dijo el Dios levantándose de prisa preocupado

-que cobarde eres! Ok, me sentare aca, pero debes saber que como sacerdotisa que soy, ayer que fui a casa de Ine, habia un aura maligna en toda su mansión

-yo también la sentí-aseguro Hades- y mira que soy el dios del inframundo pero ese sitio, esta controlado por poderes ocultos-

-entonces, tendremos que convencer a Ine de que el Rey tendrá que venir a analizar a Vlad

-de ninguna manera-respondio mi madre entrando, todos los miembros de la RAD se acercaron a la mesa principal –creo que no estoy dispuesta a permitir eso

-bienvenida Sra. De Hellsing-saludo Poseidon con caballerosidad

Mamá solo dio un ligero movimiento de cabeza y tomo asiento frente a el

Todos hicieron lo mismo, Deuce ocupo el lugar de mi padre a lado del suyo, y Maddie se sento a la diestra de su hijo, la bella ex condesa se veia muy decidida a no dejar que tocaran a su bebe.

Yo mientras tanto, estaba en mi sala haciendo mi tarea, tratando de concentrarme ya que los estudios realmente no se me dan, cuando una tormenta terrible se desato, la mansión comenzo a ponerse muy helada, mire en derredor y todo estaba en silencio, tome la cobija que estaba detrás mio y me envolví con ella, frote mis manos ya que parecía se me estaban entumiendo por el ambiente, algo no estaba bien

No era temporada aun para que hiciera esa clase de frio,mas incluso hasta mi aliento se notaba como una ligero humo saliendo de mi boca

Me levante despacio, todo parecía normal, demasiado tranquilo.

Escuche un ruido que salía del pasillo en donde anteriormente se encontraba la puerta hacia el sotano, como si alguien tocara por dentro, era extremadamente sospechoso ya que no podia haber nadie ahí, estaba ya cerrado con una pared de concreto, paso tras paso camine hacia donde habia escuchado el toquido, al acercarme, lo volvi a oir

Un hito de miedo salio de mi sin esperarlo siquiera…de pronto, las luces fallaron, y todo quedo a oscuras

-Seras!-grite asustada- Jaimeeee!-llame al mayordomo

Nadie llego

Me sentía realmente angustiada, que era todo aquello? Quien estaba jugándome esa jugarreta tan macabra?

De nuevo se volvio a escuchar el toquido mucho mas fuerte, yo voltee sobresaltada y corri hacia mi cuarto, mas de pronto, me detuve a la mitad de las escaleras y volvi mi vista, el horrible perro negro estaba ahí,al pie de la misma, mirándome con sus ojos rojos, mostrándome sus espantosos colmillos y comenzo a subir detrás de mi

Grite histérica y corri hacia mi habitación con toda la fuerza que mis piernas me brindaban, mas no podia alcanzar mi objetivo, cada vez la puerta se hacia mas y mas lejos y yo tenia al enemigo técnicamente sobre de mi., estaba por alcanzar el picaporte cuando el animal cayo encima de mi espalda y comenzo a atacarme, yo gritaba como loca pidiendo ayuda, solo sentía sus horribles mordidas en derredor mio como si quemaran y a lo lejos, al final del pasillo, note a Seras que sonreía de manera siniestra sin ayudarme, y ya no supe mas de mi.

En la RAD, los mayores trataban de disuadir a mamá de que aceptara que el Rey revisara a Vlad

-de ninguna manera

-Ine!

-no!es solo un bebe, lo que sucedió fue un accidente y el no tuvo nada que ver

-Todos lo vimos!-reclamaba Deuce- no seas necia

-por favor, Deucey., si alguien acusara a DJ..

-trataria de escucharlos al menos-respondio el griego furioso

-Integra-le interrumpio Poseidon-debes cooperar con nosotros esto…

-yo ya no pertenezco a la RAD

-Ine

-ni tampoco soy parte de la comunidad del Rey-dijo decidida-asi que no tengo porque obedecerles-

-Tia, pero eres parte de mi clan y pertenecemos al monarca-dijo Thad

-en ese caso, me deslindo de ti-respondio la dama neciamente- no quiero saber nada de esto, y no voy a exponer a mi bebe a un tratamiento doloroso solo porque ustedes creen que es malo o que heredo los poderes de su padre

-no los heredo…los codicia-respondio Maddie-y asi es un peligro para sus hermanos

-Vlady solo tiene una hermana y esa es Lala-dijo con firmeza

Poseidon resoplo de malas y se acomodo en su asiento sin dejar de mirarla

-bien..en ese caso, y ya que lo dices de esa manera, quiero que algo te quede muy claro…si Vlad…intenta, o quiera intentar algo en contra de mis hijos…lo destruiré

-eso si te dejo-le regreso furiosa ella

-como una mortal puede detenerme?-dijo Poseidon muy orgulloso de si mismo

Mi madre iba a contra atacar cuando su teléfono sono, ella respondio y palidecio mas de lo normal

-cuando sucedió eso? Ella esta bien? Pero como?

Clawd y los demás la miraban confundidos, Thad se levanto y se acerco a ella

-que pasa tia?

-es Lala, esta en el hospital-dijo sollozando.

Yo no recuerdo nada de lo que paso esa noche, solo tengo memoria de que desperté y que mi madre estaba a un lado mio, aun yo estaba en shock y creo que solo dije un:

-mami….

-aquí estoy linda-dijo ella acariciandome-shhh, duerme, yo te estare cuidando

Yo solo asentí y volvi a dormir,no queria recordar nada de lo que habia pasado ya que todo parecía un horrible cuento de horror, solo queria estar ahí, con mamá a mi lado, en un cuarto con mucha luz y Jeremy que me miraba fijamente desde el pie de mi cama

La RAD, aunque mi madre ya no pertenecia a ella, habia ido a apoyarla, mi padre estaba ahí, Dean estaba caminando dando pasitos por todo el pasillo mientras Allysa dormia ya, eran casi las 11 de la noche

-no crees que tienes que dormir ya, precioso pollito?-pregunto sonriendo el conde

El bebe solo estaba feliz caminando por todo el lugar explorándolo, Allysa estaba en el cochechito, ella tenia sus habitos muy bien establecidos y casi nunca se desvelaba, Poseidon llego hasta ellos

-ya desperto y creo que se pondra bien

-ok

-deseas verla?

-no-dijo prontamente Al-

-cariño-

-realmente no me interesa su estado de salud,es mas,dime,que estamos haciendo aqui?

-Ine es parte de nosotros

-no,ya no, ella misma lo dijo, Deuce me conto

-en verdad tengo un cachorro muy chismoso!

-y me alegra que me lo dijera porque no veo el porque estemos en este sitio, haciendo que mis hijos se desvelen, son bebes Poseidon, y deben descansar-

El dios del mar se acerco a su esposo acariciandolo

-cielo, en verdad no deseas estar aqui?

-no

-aunque sea Lala?

-yo se lo adverti, ella me desafio, no pienso ayudarles en lo absoluto, ese niño es peligroso Poseidon, y no quiero que mis bebes corran riesgos, cuando Vlad crezca las cosas se pondran peor, voy a entrenarlos en cuanto puedan sostener un arma, no dejare que esa bestia les toque un solo cabello-

-lo se, pero no deja de ser tu…

-no lo digas-pidio con firmeza el conde- esos dos no son nada mio, maldigo la hora en que los engendre y si pudiera volver el tiempo atras, lo cambiaria-

La deidad solo asintio entendiendo lo que su marido queria decir

-ahora, por el amor de Dios, podemos irnos? Dean no quiere dormirse y ya es muy tarde para el-

-claro cielo, vayamos a casa-

-gracias-le beso su esposo agradecido

El pequeño pollo estaba feliz de que su papito lo cargara

-eres muy travieso, enano, es hora ya de dormir

Claro que el bebe no tenia intencion de hacerle caso y continuaba balbuceando en voz alta por todo el camino a casa.

Al dia siguiente, me desperte aun adolorida de los golpes, recorde de pronto en donde estaba y busque a mi madre, solo encontre a mi novio que estaba sentado a lado mio

-Clawd!-llore

El solo sonrio y toco mi mano

-como te sientes?

Yo le estire los brazos para que me abrazara ,estaba aun muy asustada

-la mansion!-dije llorosa

-shh

-la mansion me da miedo!

-tranquila

-algo pasa en ella Clawd! Es..es..

-solo relajate,ya paso, el doctor dice que te caiste de las escaleras porque algo te asusto en la oscuridad-

-como?-dije asombrada

-un accidente lo tiene cualquiera chiquita

-eso no es cierto!

-no hay de que avergonzarse

-un perro me mordio!-grite furiosa

-Lala

-es en serio!

-y en donde estan las mordidas?

-justo a...-mas me quede helada al ver que no quedaba una sola marca en mi piel, ni una mordida!-

-juro que estaba aqui!-dije asustada

-solo lo soñaste

-por supuesto que no!Clawd! Habia un horrible perro que...

Mas en ese momento, mamá entro con Vlady en brazos

-mira cielo, Lalis esta despierta

El me sonrio de manera siniestra diciendo:

-hola Lalis

Yo no supe que decir

Mi hermano ya no se veia como el hermoso bebe de siempre

Algo raro tenia dentro

Un demonio con rostro de angel

Me acerque mas a Clawd y le pedi:

-abrazame-

El lo hizo y no quise pensar en nada mas

Me dieron de alta esa misma tarde y aun con terror, volvi a mi casa.

Esa noche, Jeremy aviso a mi madre de que tenia una junta urgente, se encamino hacia las afueras de la ciudad, estaciono su auto en la vera del camino y se interno en el bosque...entro por unas rutas escabrosas en donde a cada paso que daba, se iluminaba con hachones que hacía más lúgubre el lugar.

Mas de una docena de hombres vestidos con tunicas y antifaces estaban reunidos en derredor, Jeremy se colocaba la suya y se arrodillaba ante ellos.

-oh grandes senescales de la Talamasca...mi señor los saluda

Un hombre, que se veia a leguas ser muy elegante, camino hacia el, diciendo con voz francesa:

-y bien? Ya lo logro?-

-no mi señor

-no pudo conseguir el poder de Alucard?-dijo con desden el caballero que parecia acostumbrado a mandar a quien se le pusiera enfrente

-el ataud fue sellado debajo de la mansion, el conde no llevo a sus hijos cerca de mi amo y su hermana mayor no tiene un solo poder que robarle, además, Alucard le ha quitado a sus hijos su apellido, honores y títulos-

Su interlocutor lanzo un gruñido de rabia

-pero como es posible! Tu señor es un completo imbecil!menuda mierda de convertirlo en parte de la sagrada Talamasca!-

-aun es un bebe, su poder crecerá-se disculpaba Jeremy con nerviosismo

-no es una maldita excusa! Su tarea era muy simple y el muy imbecil solo se la ha pasado jugando con su estupida hermana y ahogando mocosos sin importancia, dile Jeremy! Que si no vemos resultados pronto, nosotros iremos personalmente y lo destruiremos!-

-solo denos otra oportunidad! Alucard le ha negado todo a estos hijos

-es claro que asi sería!su mente, alma y cuerpo le pertenecen a ese dios mediocre, Mas no me interesa los medios que ocupe...queremos el poder de Dracula, asi sea en tu señor o en Allysa!-dicto el francés-solo de esa manera, podremos derrocar a Heigl del trono y mas le vale a Vlad cumplir con lo que prometió-

Jeremy solo asintio nervioso, los senescales de la Talamasca uno a uno fueron desapareciendo, el que habia hablado con mi padrastro, camino con desden a un lado suyo saliendo de la cueva, poco a poco fue quitandose la tunica y al estar afuera de la misma, se arranco el antifaz tirandolo al suelo, se acomodo las ropas y la luz de la luna revelo, el atractivo rostro del Conde de la Fere, que sonreia de manera siniestra.

_**Hola, dejándoles ya el capitulo final, respondiendo a la pregunta que me dejaron de porque Lala nacio si no habia amor entre sus padres y solo nacen vampiros cuando lo hay**_

_**Eso solo aplica entre hijos nacidos entre 2 HOMBRES, no entre heterosexuales, estos si pueden engendrar hijos aun cuando no exista amor real, pero solo pocos saben esto, las mujeres creen que si las aman pero en muchos casos no es asi, recuerda que Fere tuvo a Kayron sin amar a Daniel, lo hizo por conveniencia, asi Al, cuando engendro a Vlad lo hizo pensando en Poseidon por eso nacio, no porque amase a su madre**_

_**Espero sus comentarios finales**_

_**Les dejo un beso**_

_**XD**_

_**Rey Khon**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KHON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KHON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


End file.
